


Destined Lovers

by Chanbaekinks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drugs, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanbaekinks/pseuds/Chanbaekinks
Summary: Park Chanyeol is an ortho surgeon who is successful but also an alcoholic. His breakup pushes him to the verge of breaking down.Despite being a brilliant student, he gets into trouble because of his inability to control his anger. He is also very aggressive which doesn't help his cause.Chanyeol falls in love with a first year student, Baekhyun.He starts showering Baekhyun with his idea of love and affection.Baekhyun's father opposes their relationship. Chanyeol delivers an ultimatum to Baekhyun that if he doesn't make a decision within 6 hours, their relationship is over.Due to various reasons, things don't work out and Baekhyun ends up marrying someone else. Chanyeol is devastated and heartbroken.How he deals with the pain and anger forms the rest of the story.





	1. How I Met Him

Chanyeol Pov

**Ring Ring...**

Aaah who is that early in the morning.

_10 missed calls from Sehun_

Oh damn I over slept.

Ouch my head. It hurts, maybe I drank too much yesterday night.

**Knock Knock...**

It must be Sehun. I'm dead.

"Yaah open the door fast you idiot," sehun banged the door.

"Sehun-ah I overslept. I had an appointment this morning." I cried as I opened the door.

"Pabo, I know. That's why I warned you last night not to drink much. But you never listen to me." Sehun groaned.

"Araso, araso. But you know my brain doesn't work properly if I don't drink. I'm addicted to it dude."

"What about the scheduled appointment?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I handled it," he said as he opened the fridge to search for some food.

"Yaah why are you eating food from my fridge? Didn't your husband cook food for you?" I shouted.

"Luhan didn't come home as he was busy with some operation. Anyways you should thank me for handling your case and here you are scolding me," he whined.

"Ok ok fine, Thank you. Now can you please go and keep a check on Baekie, I'll get ready and come." I said and went inside.

"Aish this dog, don't pee here. Didn't Chanyeol teach you to pee in your pee bowl," sehun said as he took out the puppy from the mess.

"Yaah whom are you calling dog. How dare you address my Baekie as dog.   
Aww come here Baekie, I'm sorry to leave you near sehun oppa. From next time I won't leave you with him." I took Baekie into my hands and started pampering it.

"I hate if anyone calls my Baekie as dog, you know that right.",I scolded sehun.

"Ok fine. Now stop your drama and come. We are getting late, the interns the hospital are waiting for you." Sehun started nagging now.

"Yeah, let's go. Bye Baekie take care," I waved to my Baekie and we left home.

(Chanyeol with Baekie)

**At hospital...**

As I'm one of the top surgeons my whole day is very busy in the hospital. Sometimes we hardly have time to eat or sleep.

Sehun is also a surgeon. We work in the same hospital.

We were friends since childhood.

Sehun's husband Luhan is a Cardiologist.

We all studied in the same college. He was our junior.

They both loved during the college days. Sehun proposed Luhan and luckily Luhan accepted Sehun's proposal and both got married.

"Hey Chanyeol, are you done with all your appointments? We are going home, wanna join with us for dinner?", Sehun asked as I was sitting in my cabin.

"No, I feel like staying alone tonight. You guys go," I said.

"Chanyeol, are you still thinking about him? It has been almost an year that he is married, why don't you move on?",sehun asked.

"Do you think it's that easy to forgot him. I loved him in the past, I love him now and I will love him in the future too. And I also believe that he loves me still. The conditions then were like that, so we didn't end up being together. Anyways you don't understand my pain, because Luhan accepted your love and you both are happily married." I said as I laid my head on the table.

"Ok, take care. Don't stay here too late. Go home early. I'm leaving then. Bye," sehun said and left.

After 1/2 hr I left the hospital and went to the bar near my house and spent few hours drinking and dancing.

I went back home and just fell on my bed.

_Byun Baekhyun...._

This guy changed me completely.   
Who I am right now, is different from who I was before I met him.

_**Flashback** _

_One year back...._

_"The match between Seoul National University and_ _Yonsei_ _University is going to start soon."the referee announced._

_Every year there is a basketball match between our two colleges and we take this match as our prestige. Our college has been the winners from past 5 years and we have to keep the record this year too._

_Our college team consists of Me, Sehun, Suho,_ _Kai_ _, Lay, Kris and Chen._

_The match started. We were in lead by 2 points._

_Then suddenly the members of the other team started cheating by attacking our members. The were physically hurting us._

_I have a problem that is can't control my anger. Anger management issues._

_Seeing my friends getting hurt, I lost my control. I hit the other college members soo hard they almost broke their bones._

_"Yaah stop, enough. They will die now",Sehun had to come and stop me._

_"You as***_ _les_ _if you ever try troubling my friends, I'm gonna kill you." I shouted._

_**In the principal's** _

_"Sir_ _, you called me?" I asked him as I entered into the office._

_"Park Chanyeol, final year, topper of the college, Gold medalist. But zero in anger management._

_You know what Chanyeol, in medical profession the doctor who doesn't have anger management is equal to a murderer with a surgical blade. Only when you can control this you can be in your self when you treat a patient. Even if you get less marks in your academics I can bear but I can't bear if you can't control your anger." the principal said._

_"Sir there was no mistake of ours. The other team members started cheating us. If you want there is full recording of the match, you can see that." Sehun interrupted._

_"I'm being brutally honest here. I don't want any analysis of yours. Now you get out of here Mr.Oh Sehun." the principal shouted._

_"Sir but,"Sehun tried convincing._

_"Sehun you go I'll come," I sent him out._

_"Sir, you go ahead," I said to the principal._

_"Chanyeol, I'm very disappointed with you. Did you think anything about the college's reputation. Immediately write a letter of apology to them. And also one month suspension. Otherwise leave this college and go." he said._

_"Sir I have self respect. I was playing this game for the reputation of our college. I felt it like a war. I was only thinking about our college sir, that's why I controlled my anger for a lot of time, but when they started hurting my friends I couldn't control any longer. I don't regret on my behavior sir. I don't care. I won't request you to watch the video for proof. I'm leaving this college." I said._

_"What will you do with this much if anger Chanyeol. What will you achieve with it",he asked._

_"You won't understand that sir. You are the principal of this college, an employee doing his duty. I'm this college's student, this is my college."_

**_Next day..._ **

_In the office..._

_"So you are prepared to leave the college," the employee who handles these asked as I came with my Transfer Certificate._

_"Yes sir", I replied bluntly._

_"Can't you just write an apology letter?" He tried convincing._

_"No sir"_

_"Ok fine, if that's your decision go ahead. Go and get this signed by the principal. Right now he is meeting some parents, so you have to wait for 2 hours." he said._

_In the cafeteria..._

_"Yah Chanyeol, are you seriously leaving the college?" Sehun asked for the 100th time._

_"Chanyeol, I'm asking you only, tell. Yaah... Whom are you looking at?"_

_"Who is that guy?" I asked showing a short guy who was sitting with his friends._

_"Oh, I guess the first year student." he said drinking his bubble tea._

_He was looking like an angel fallen from the sky. He is short with brown hair, wearing a white shirt with blue coat on it and maroon pant. He was looking very innocent._

_"Sehun, can you help me writing the apology letter." I asked as I tore my transfer certificate application._

_"Yay bro, you are not going. Thank you." Sehun hugged me while I'm still looking at the short guy who stole my heart at first sight._

_I'll somehow make him mine...._  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Fall In Love

                                                                               

 

**_Chanyeol Pov_ **

_In Classroom of First Year Students (not Baekhyun's class)_

_"All of you listen carefully, I came here to tell you all one thing. In your batch, one boy joined,"_

_"What's his name," I asked Sehun who was standing beside me._

_"I don't know," he replied._

_"Uhh whatever. He is wearing a white shirt with blue jacket on it and maroon pants. I like him. Except that boy, you can love anyone else. Anyone don't dare to go near him. I'm not threatening you guys and girls. Pass this information to all your friends.. I'm not going to roam all classrooms and tell them this. I don't want anyone to trouble him, if you do so you're dead." I announced in the class._

 

                                                   

**_Baekhyun_ ** **_Pov_ **

_It's my first day in my medical college. I was pretty scared. But luckily I got few friends._

_They are Luhan, Xiumin and Tao._

_We were sitting in the cafeteria._

_I observed a guy was continuously staring at me while his friend was happily hugging him. I just ignored._

**_Later in class...._ **

_I was sitting in my class and suddenly few guys started coming to my class._  
_"Who is he?",they were asking and the guy whom I saw earlier in the cafeteria along with the guy staring at me was pointing me and showing them._

_"He is that boy,"he said and they all were smiling and said "hmm cute". I felt pretty embarrassing._

_Then suddenly on tall guy called me, "Hey cute boy come here",he said pointing me._

_"Nae sunbae-nim" I said with an almost shivering voice._

_"What's your name?" he asked._

_"B-Byun Baekhyun."I replied._

_Then the guy who was starting me at the cafeteria came._

_"Hey boy, tell him your name," the senior who asked my name earlier is now asking me to tell my name to the guy who just entered now._

_"Baekhyun"I said bending my head down._

_I was not understanding what's happening._

_Then that guy's phone rang and they all left. I just fell down back in my seat and was sitting holding my chest as my heart was beating soo fast..._

**_Chanyeol Pov_ **

_Baekhyun....nice name._

_Then suddenly my phone started ringing, so I went out to attend as it was my dad's call._

_"Aah appa. What happened?"I asked a I picked up his call._

_"You know our manager Mr.Kim right. His relative's Mr.Byun's son joined in your college. Even Mr.Byun is a good friend of mine. So he will come to meet you. Even you take care of his son," my dad said._

_"Yeah sure dad,"I said._

_"Oh what happened to the football match?" he asked._

_"Haha that's a small fight appa. A formal letter will come to home. Please ignore it,"I said._

_"Ok, don't fight too much my boy,"he said and cut the call._

_My dad is pretty cool about these things. He always supports me and is like a friend with me._

_"Yeol, that Baekhyun's dad is here I guess,"he said pointing Baekhyun and his dad._

_"Hi Uncle, I'm Park Chanyeol" I said bowing down._

_"Your dad told me about you. Even the principal told me that you are the college topper. "he said and I just smiled_

_"Oh and he is my son, baekkie"his dad said._

_"_ _Appaaa_ _, how many times did I say not to call that out side,"he whined and his dad laughed and I just smiled seeing his cuteness._

_"Ok ok sorry my boy. This is my son Baekhyun,"he introduced again._

_"Hi Baekhyun,"I said and he replied back with a hi with his head bent down._

_"Please take care of my son, and help him in studies too." He said_

_"Yeah sure uncle. Don't worry, I'll take care of him," I said smiling and bid him goodbye._

**_Baekhyun Pov_ **

_In hostel..._

_I was in my room and suddenly few seniors called all our first year students to come out._

_One fat guy was sitting there and we all were standing in a row._

_Luhan was standing beside me holding my hand._

_Oh by the way me, Luhan, Tao and Xiumin are roommates._

_"Baek, what's going on,"Luhan asked._

_"Hey you deer guy, stop talking" the sunbae shouted._

_"Ok all of you remove you clothes,"he ordered._

_What the hell. Then I remembered that my college is famous for ragging in the hostel. But this is too much, I can't remove my clothes :(._

_(A/N : Ragging means seniors teasing juniors in college, sometimes it might be very severe. In many colleges, ragging is banned)_

_All the students were like no,no sunbae._

_"Hurry up,"he shouted._

_"Hey what's going on here?" Suddenly one guy shouted and I turned back to see Chanyeol standing there with a very angry face._

_"Didn't I announce this morning that, this guy this mine, then what's all this nuisance"he said pointing towards me._

_"Everyone go to your rooms",he shouted and came near me and pulled me out._

_"T-Thank You,"I said as were standing out._

_Suddenly a pair of plump lips were in mine and my eyes widened in shock._

_Chanyeol is kissing me!!!!_

_"If anyone else troubles you call me,"he said taking my phone and saved his number._

_I was still in shock. He is handsome but that doesn't mean he can steal kiss from me._

_'That too my first kiss' I thought touching my lips._

**_Back in my room.._ **

_"Yaah what happened?? Does that guy like you," all three started pouncing on me with questions._

_"You know he even told us that he loves you and warned everyone to not love you". xiumin said._

_"Jinjaa!!!" I was shocked._

_"Wow you are officially his boyfriend now?",Tao asked._

_"I heard he is pretty popular in the college. He has soo many fangirls and fanboys too. He is the topper of the college," Luhan added and I didn't give any reaction as I already know._

_"I-i don't know,"I said as I slept on my bed and thinking about my first kiss._

**_Next day in college..._ **

_I was sitting in my place. Me and Luhan are of same class and he sits beside me. We were sitting in the back as we didn't get place in the front._

_While we were talking and waiting for the sir to come, Chanyeol came inside._

_"Baek come here,"he called and made the guy sitting in front go back._

_"You are studying medical. When you joined in this college, you should mentally fix that you are gonna become a doctor in few years. What are you doing sitting back there. Focus on the board." He said and I was just looking at his face as my heart beat was rising. I was just praying that he should not hear it._

_"What class do you have now?"he asked._

_"Anatomy"_

_"Topic?"_

_"Hand"_

_"Ok, come with me. I'm anyhow preparing for my masters. If I teach you, it would be like preparation for me too. I'll talk to your sir," he said and took me out and I just followed him._

_He had a bike and he asked me to sit behind and I just followed what he said. My heart beat increased even more when I held him by keeping my hands on his waist._

_He took me to a peaceful place with a house in between that huge place._

_"This is my house, he said" and I was shocked._

_"Your house??" I asked._

_"Yeah,"_

_"I like it like this. Peaceful, so my dad bought this for me." He replied as we went in._

_He brought a glass of water and some snacks for me and we both sat near his study table._

_He started teaching me. After listening how is explaining me, I understood why he is college topper. Everything he explained was soo perfect._

_He suddenly took my hand and was explaining the topic by drawing on my hand and I was tensed suddenly by his sudden touch while he was just focused on teaching while I was observing his handsome face._

_Daily it became a routine for us...he used to come to my class, ask what topic sir is going to teach and take me with him. He used to teach practically on me. If it's about face, he used to use my face. If it's leg, he used to show on my leg._

_But he never behaved wrongly with me. He never kissed me after that day._

_One day as usual..._

_"What topic today?" He asked as I was sitting in my class._

_I didn't reply anything. Everyone in the class were giggling._

_"Tell Baekhyun, What topic. Why is everyone laughing ?" He asked again._

_"Urinary System",I replied._

_"Oh, ok. Study well." He said giving me an uncomfortable smile and left. I just smiled as he left and put my head on the bench thinking about how embarrassed he must have felt._

_I guess even I fell in love with this guy..._

**_Chanyeol Pov_ **

_As days passed, I have been falling deeply in love with Baekhyun._

_I have never confessed him though he might be already knowing that I love him._

_Today I thought of confessing my love to him. I told him to come to the park near my house._

_It was already 11:00 am and he was supposed to come here by 10:00 am._  
_I was worried that something happened to him. I was calling him but he didn't pick._

_I started calling my friends._

_"Sehun-ah once please go and check Baekhyun if he is in the hostel or no.",I requested him._

_"Yeah, I'll call you back bro."he said._

_After 10 minutes..._

_"Yeol, can you come here,"sehun called._

_"Why any problem?? Is Baekhyun alright" I asked as I was worried._

_"Yeah, he is fine. You just come here." he said._

_"Ok, I'm coming." I said and cut the call and drove there._

_What happened to him??_

_Why didn't he come here?? Sehun is also not saying me what happened. I hope he is alright._


	3. Confession

****

**_C_** **_hanyeol Pov_ **

_I drove as fast as possible. I threw my bike there and didn't even care parking it properly or locking it properly and ran to Baek's room and slammed the door open._

_And there was sitting on his bed and crying and his friends along with Sehun are around him._

_I pushed them all beside and sat before him._

_"Baekhyun, what happened?" I asked._

_"The guys with whom he fought few days back, they behaved wrongly with Baekhyun," Sehun said while Baekhyun was still crying._

_"What did they do," I asked as I was cleaning his tears._

_He wasn't replying anything._

_"Ok, you go and wash yourself. I'll just come." I said taking sehun along with me and told his friends to take care of him._

_"What did they do?" I asked Sehun after we came out._

_"It seems they kissed Baekhyun forcefully and that weak boy he couldn't defend himself," sehun said which made me lose my control._

_"Come let's go," I said as I asked him to sit behind me._

_"Call others too and as them to come to that college," I said as I was driving._

_We reached the college._

_I explained my friends what they did to Baekhyun._

_We saw that gang sitting there and laughing._

_We went to them and started hitting them._

_"How dare you kiss my Baekhyun you as***le. I'm not gonna leave you today. I love him you know that. I damn fucking love him. If you have some problem with me, come and face me directly. Why do you want to attack a weak guy like him." I said as I beat them to death until that college faculty came to stop me._

_"If you again come and trouble him, I swear no one can stop me from killing you," I said as I kicked him again._

_As I turned back, I was shocked to see Baekhyun standing there and crying._

_"When did you come here?? And who brought you here," I asked worriedly and was checking if he was alright._

_He hugged me and started crying and I hugged him back._

_"He cried to bring him to you, so I called sehun sunbae and asked where you are," his friend replied._

_"I love you Chanyeol, I love you very much," he said as he was still crying._

_Seeing him crying tears started rolling down from my eyes and I cried too as I hugged him tightly._

_"I love you too baek...I love you more than anything," I confessed._

**_Next day_ **

_While I was sitting in my home and planning about our first date,_

**_Ring Ring_ **

_Unknown Number?_

_"_ _Yeobseyo_ _, I'm Luhan speaking. Can you please come to college once?"_

_Luhan? Oh he is the friend of Baekhyun._

_"What happened? Did something happen to Baekhyun again?" I asked worriedly._

_"Umm nothing big, just please come here," he said and I didn't bother replying, I cut the phone, took my car and drove as fast as I could._

_I could see someone approaching me, and I assumed him to be Luhan._

_"What happened to him?", I asked._

_"He stamped a glass bottle and cut his foot." he said._

_I ran into the room he was there._

_"Baek, are you okay??",I asked as I went near him and cupped his face_

**_No One's Pov_ **

_Kris was treating Baekhyun._

_"Yaah, what are you doing? What's his age ", Chanyeol shouted as he saw Kris doing wrong treatment._

_"19"Kris replied._

_"Are you soo excited to do surgery? What are you guys doing without telling him?" He asked the remaining members who were standing around Baekhyun._

_"W-we just came here," suho replied. Everyone is scared of_ _anrgy_ _yeol._

_"As soon as you completed MBBS so excited to surgery. Did you study and pass or copied and pass?" He asked Kris, while Kris was watching Chanyeol dumbfounded._

_"Get up,"Chanyeol said as he applied cleaned his hands to treat his little boyfriend._

_"There is soo much bleeding yeol, be careful," sehun said._

_"I can see that, basic first aid is sufficient," Chanyeol replied._

_As Chanyeol was treating,_

_"Aa ouch," baek cried with pain._

_"Baekie, it will be little painful. Please endure it," Chanyeol said and the latter nodded his head._

_"What are you doing without your slippers own. You should be careful right!" Chanyeol said as he was done treating him._

_"Hey sehun, can you please bring a wheelchair?" Chanyeol asked Sehun._

_"Wheelchair? Why?" Sehun asked._

_"His leg must be paining. He can't walk properly. I'll take him to my home. Exams are coming. He can't take care of himself." Chanyeol said._

_"His roommates will take care of him," sehun said looking at Luhan who was standing there._

_"Huh, yeah we will take care," Luhan said as sehun nudged Luhan._

_"Anyhow I'm suspended. I'm free at home.Why to trouble them. I'll take care of him," Yeol said._

_They made Baekhyun sit in the wheelchair and asked Luhan to pack Baekhyun's clothes while he was waiting there near their room._

_"Who is drinking beer in college?" He asked as he found a group of students sitting._

_"W-we don't know sunbae-nim" they replied._

_"Baekhyun's leg got injured due to beer bottle. I don't want this to happen next time." He warned them and left._

**_Chanyeol Pov_ **

_First time Baekhyun is coming to my house to stay. Till now, he used to go back home after I'm done teaching him. He never stayed here._

_We reached my house._

_I took his luggage and kept them in the extra room which is for my parents when they come._

_I showed him the washroom so that he will get fresh and come._

_I was sitting in the garden outside my house._

_After a while he came and sat beside me._

_"You are okay with staying here right?" I asked him as I didn't ask him if he wanted to come here or no. I just brought him here._

_"I...I was just worried about how you will take care of yourself," I said._

_Then suddenly he kept his hands on mine and intertwined our fingers which perfectly fitted into each other._

_He was just staring at my face. In the whole journey from his hostel till here he didn't speak anything._

_Then suddenly I felt a pair of plump lips on mine._

_Baekhyun is kissing me???_

_As we broke the kiss for air, he was smiling and his face was red due to blushing._

_I didn't expect him to initiate the kiss._

_Again he pulled me out for another kiss giving me another shock._

_As we were standing near the sea shore opposite my house...._

_"Chanyeol, what do you like in me?" Baekhyun asked._

_"I like the way you breath," I said kissing those pink lips again._

 

 

_Next morning, when I woke he was still sleeping like a baby. I was observing how cute he looks when he woke up._

_"Is there something on my face yeollie that you are smiling like an idiot," he asked pulling me for his morning kiss._

_"No, I'm just wondering how cute you are and I'm happy that you are mine." I said to which he blushed making me go crazy._

_"Go and get ready, I'll make breakfast for both of us," I said as I got up from the bed._

_As I got up a pair of small hands wrapped around my waist from behind._

_"Don't leave me and go. Stay with me" he said._

_"I'm not going anywhere little Baekie...I'm right here" I said as I kissed him on his forehead._

_"I love you yeol," he said as he looked into my eyes._

_"Soo cheesy early in the morning huh," I teased him._

_"I love you too," I said as I kissed him on his cheek and went to make breakfast._

_After we had breakfast, I started teaching him as his exams are coming soon and I wanted him to score well._

_When I started teaching him, as usual I was explaining him. I was showing how the veins in hands function and he started moving and giggling._

_Effects of love. Earlier he used to listen quietly when I used to teach. Now he wants to grab my attention, make me pamper him.😂_

_I just laughed at his childish behavior and kissed his baby lips_  
_"Study properly" i said to which he whined._  
_"I don't feel like studying anymore yeollie, I'm tired."he cried._

_"Just a little more baby," I requested to him to which he nodded with a sad face._

_After a while, seeing him studying so hard, I felt sad for making him study continuously..._

_"Baekkie you want to go out with me?",I asked._

_"Jinjaaa, yesss. Thank you yeollie" he hugged me._

_So this will be our first date actually, but I didn't plan anything. I don't really know much about these things._

_I have never loved anyone earlier. Baekhyun is my first love. Till now, I was just with my friends._  
_I concentrated more on my studies._

_So I decided to call Sehun._

_"Sehun-ah please help me," I said as he picked up the call._

_"Yeah, what happened?" He asked._

_"I'm taking Baek on a date. What am I supposed do? Where should I take him?" I asked as I have no clue._

_"Umm take him to a nice restaurant and feed him. Then have a nice romantic walk back to your home." He said._

_"Oh ok. Thank you sehun-ah. I'll call you later. Take care." I said and cut the call._

_I know a nice restaurant near my house, so I decided to take him there._

_He got ready and came down while I was waiting down for him._

_I was stunned by seeing him and literally my mouth fell open seeing him._

_He was wearing a skinny torn jeans showing his perfectly toned thigs._

_I was drooling for him._

_"Shall we go," he asked and that's when I came back to my senses._

_"Oh yeah,"I said._

_"You look unbelievably sexy," I complimented to which he blushed._

_"T-thank you. Even you look hot." He smiled._

_We reached the hotel,_

_We had dinner. I could see that Baekhyun enjoyed the food a lot, which made me happy._

_After having dinner, as sehun said,2 I took him for a romantic walk back to home._

_"Thank you for today Chanyeol. I enjoyed a lot" he smiled as we reached home._

_While I was just admiring his perfectly combed brown hair, his cute pink lips, his perfectly make-upped eyes were making me go crazy for him. I'm addicted to this guy Byun Baekhyun._

_I'm deeply in love with him._

_I just lifted him up carried to my room in bridal style and made love with him to show my love towards him._

_This guy....he is mine, only MINE_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Baekhyun's Birthday

_As time skips....._

_**Chanyeol POV** _

_My life completely changed after Baekhyun entered._

_Earlier my world was only my friends or studies. But now, it's something different. He made it something different. I feel very happy whenever I see him or when he is around me. I feel like I can't stay even a single day without him._

_"What are you thinking yeol?" Baekhyun asked as I was sitting by the sea shore._

_"Nothing, I'm just thinking how lucky I'm to have you," I smiled._

**_Next morning_ **

_"Good morning yeollie, wake up lazy head" I woke to Baekhyun's voice._

_"Good morning baby boy," I pulled him for a kiss and cuddled with him._

_"Let me sleep for some more time," I said._

_"Aishh, noo. I'm getting late for college you lazy ass. You are suspended, but I have college," he said getting up._

_"Now get ready and drop me in college," he ordered._

_"....can't even remember......" He whispered with an angry face._

_"What can't remember?" I asked._

_"Nothing...now go fast....palli....I'm getting late," he shouted._

_After 10 minutes I got ready and came._

_He was already waiting inside the car._

_**Baekhyun Pov** _

_Aish this stupid yoda, can't even remember my birthday._

_He dropped me at college and went._

_All my friends came near and started wishing me and I thanked them with a sad face._

_Even Chanyeol's friends came and wished me._

_Sehun even gave me a gift._

_"What happened Baekhyun?" Kris asked._

_"H-he forgot my birthday," I cried._

_"Jinjaa? He never forgets anyone's birthday" lay hyung said which made me feel even more sad._

_The whole day I wasn't able to concentrate in the class._

_Chanyeol said his head is aching when I asked him if he'll teach me today._

_I thought I can spend my day with him._

**_New Message_ **

**_Yeol : I can't come to pick up. Ask anyone to drop you here._ **

**_🙄🙄_ **   
_Wow Mr.Park Chanyeol...why are you busy only today..._ _hmmmph_ _._

_"Sehun hyung, can you please drop me at home, Chanyeol is busy." I requested sehun to drop me._

_"L-Luhan??" I was shocked seeing Luhan beside him._

_"Aah, actually me and Lu are going out. Can you ask Kris or Suho to drop you. I-I'm sorry."Sehun said._

_"Oh, that's ok" I smiled and left._

_Lu? I guess those both are dating. I didn't know about that. Maybe after I started staying with Chanyeol, I'm not that close with my friends. Luhan didn't even say bother saying me._

_"Hey Baek, want ride to home?" Suho hyung stopped his car near me and beside him Lay hyung is sitting._

_"Is that ok? I don't want to trouble you both." I said._

_"That's ok little boy, come sit" he said, so I opened the door and sat._

_He drove to Chanyeol's house._

_I actually planned going back to hostel, but then I thought that he might not be knowing my birthday._   
_._   
_._   
_But even his friends remember birthday. Aishh, now I can't even go back._

_In 20 minutes we reached his house._

_"Thank you for the ride hyung," I smiled and walked in._

_I opened the door with the extra key he gave me as the door was locked._

**_BOOM!!!_ **

_The balloon blasted._

_I was scared initially at the sudden sound._

_Then I was surprised to see everyone inside._

_"_ _saeng_ _il_ _chuk_ _ha ham ni da_   
_saeng_ _il_ _chuk_ _ha ham ni da_   
_sarang_ _ha_ _neun_ _\-- Baekhyun_   
_saeng_ _il_ _chuk_ _ha ham ni da" everyone started singing and clapping as I entered in._

_Even Lay and Suho hyung came behind me._

_Chanyeol came to me and hugged me._

_"Happy birthday to my sweetheart",he said making me blush._

_"I...I thought" I was about to say._

_"You thought I forgot. How can I forget my baby boy's birthday." I said giving a peck on my forehead._

_"This is your first birthday with me. I wanted to make it something different." He said._

_"Thank you yeol," I said hugging him._

_"Come let's cut the cake," he said taking me in._

_All my friends Luhan, Xiumin, Tao were standing there along with Sehun,Chen, Kai, Suho, Lay, and Kris hyungs._

_I cut the cake and kept the first piece in Chanyeol's mouth. Everyone started applying the cake on my face so I stood behind the tall pillar Yoda._

_"Yaah, don't touch my baby. He is mine," he shouted._

_I felt relief as he saved me from my face getting spoilt with the cake, so I came out and suddenly,_   
_splash....cake on my pretty face._

_"Chanyeol,"I shouted when he himself started applying cream on my face._

_"Birthday without cake on face is incomplete" he laughed and everyone started laughing._

_"Ok, let's play truth or dare." Chen said bringing a beer bottle._

_Everyone sat down with the bottle in middle._

_Kris hyung_ _spinned_ _the bottle._

_It stopped near Sehun._

_"Ohh sehun... I'll ask you a question." Suho hyung screamed._

_"Ummm....it might be dumb...but just say...whom are you crushing on here"he asked._

_He was quite...his eyes were searching for a certain deer I understood when it stopped after finding it._

_Sehun and Luhan made an eye contact for almost a minute, so I had to take cough to bring them back to this world._

_"I think, that person is right in front of us here," I said._

_"Hunhan" I screamed with happiness pulling sehun and making him sit beside Luhan._

_"Woah, I knew it. You lost the bet. Joe give me 1,000,000 won" Lay hyung said stretching his arm out in front of suho hyung and Suho hyung with sad face kept the money in his hand._

_"_ _Boya_ _, you kept a bet on me," sehun whined and everyone laughed._

_After few games we came to know that my other roommates Tao is dating Kris and Xiumin is dating Chen._

_We already know that Suho and Lay hyung are dating_

_"Kai hyung? What about you?"I asked._

_"Kai is still happily single" Chanyeol laughed._

_"What do you mean??? Are you sad being in relation with me,"I asked._

_"No my Baekie. I'm soo happy to have you",he said pulling me for a kiss._

_Everyone started fake coughing._

_"Yah do it after we go", Chen said and everyone laughed making me embarrass._

_After that, they_ _spinned_ _for the last time. I was the only one who didn't get. I was praying that I shouldn't get now._

_Because they were giving very difficult more like embarrassing dares._

_As the bottle was spinning, sehun suddenly stopped it._

_"Did you guys observe, the Birthday Boy didn't get the chance to play. So let's dedicate this last round to him",he said and I internally face palmed._

_Chanyeol was smiling looking at my face and I forced myself to smile back._

_"Okay, I'll give you a task,"Kai said._

_(A/N : this is the first dialogue of Kai😂😅. I'll make sure to give him more parts.... sorry Kai Stans🙏)_

_I was just scared thinking what task he'll give. Kai is very silent. He is actually younger than me, but since he is very intelligent he could skip few grades._

_After Chanyeol, Kai is next topper. He is single._

_"What will you do when Chanyeol and we all will leave this college in few more months?" He asked._

_I have never thought about this._

_After a few months Chanyeol will leave this college. He will go somewhere else for his further studies or medical practice._

_I'll be alone here. I can't see him daily._   
_I can't cuddle with him and sleep._   
_I'll miss him._

_Thinking about that made me cry. Tears started rolling down from my eyes. I ran inside my room and closed the door._

**_Chanyeol Pov_ **

_"I...I'm sorry" Kai said who was also in verge of tears._

_"It's ok. I'll handle him. It's too late. You guys leave. Thanks for coming." I said and bid everyone goodbye._

_I have never thought about this. After 3 months....I'll be no more in this college. I'll have to leave to states for my further studies. I have got scholarship in top University. It was my dream to go there._

_I knocked the door._

_"Baek, baby open the door. Everyone left. Please open the door." After 5 minutes of opening the door, he finally opened it. He again went back and slept on his bed._

_I went and slept beside him._

_His back was facing me so I made him turn towards me._

_He was still crying_   
_I wiped his tears with my thumb._

_"Yeol will you leave me and go after 3 months?" He asked with a sad face which made me feel like leaving this whole world for him._

_"I love you baek. I love you soo much." I hugged him._

_"Let's not worry about what will happen after few months. Let's enjoy this moment. Ok" I said to make him feel better. I didn't want him to cry on his birthday._

_"Ok" he said wiping off his tears._

_The whole night we made love trying to  forget what happened earlier._

_**Baekhyun Pov** _

**_After 3 months_ **

_As he is going in few days he requested me to go back to hostel.  He said it will be difficult for me if I suddenly stop staying with him. So right now I'm staying in hostel since past one week._

_"Baekhyun, I'm leaving the college. Thanks for making love with me all these days. Goodbye. I think I have to search someone else new now to make love" Chanyeol said as were standing in the airport waiting for his flight for States. Tears started rolling down my eyes._

_Did he use me all these days?_

_Chanyeol, how can you do this to me?_

_He gave me a last peck on my forehead and left._

_What I thought that day when Kai asked that question became true._

_I just collapsed down._

_"Chanyeol, please don't leave me," I started screaming as he was leaving smiling at me._   
  
  
  



	5. Departed

****

 

**_Chanyeol Pov_ **   
_While me and Baekhyun were sleeping._

_Suddenly,_

_"Chanyeol, please don't leave me," Baekhyun started screaming in his sleep._

_"Baek!! Baek!!",I immediately woke him up._

_"Yeollie" he hugged me crying._

_"Please don't leave me and go" he said._

_"I'm here only baek, right beside you. Don't cry" I said wiping his tears off._

_"What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" I asked._

_"Y-ya. I got a very bad dream in which you were leaving me and going. You said you were just using me up."He said. I was kind of shocked listening to his dream._

_"You know that I love you, right? Don't ever think about that. I promise, I'll never ever leave you." I said._

_"Now stop crying," I said making him sleep._

_After a while, I went to the sea shore and was sitting by the side of water._

_How can I be without him after few months._

_I will miss him a lot, but I have to be strong for him._

_I went back to my room to see him sleeping peacefully. I was just adoring his cute, innocent puppy face to which I was fallen at first sight._

_I'm gonna miss this face. I'm gonna miss sleeping cuddling with him._

**_No One's Pov_ **

**_Time skip (this time really 😂)_ **

**_After 3 months_ **

_It's the farewell day of Chanyeol and his friends. Their graduation ceremony._

_All the students arrived for the ceremony._

_Chanyeol, Sehun, Kris, Kai, Chen, Suho, Lay were sitting on the front row for their names to be called._

_And their proud boyfriends Baekhyun, Luhan, Tao, Xiumin were standing behind cheering them._

_After the ceremony is over they all went for lunch._

_It's their last day together._

_Lay and Suho are joining as interns in same hospital in Seoul._

_While Chanyeol - Baekhyun, Kris - Tao, Sehun - Luhan, Chen - Xiumin couples are sad as they can't meet till they complete their studies. Kai is happily single with now problems._

_Sehun and Kris are joining in same hospital in China as interns. Sehun wanted to become a pediatrician while Kris wanted to be a dentist._

_Chen and Kai are going for further studies to London, while Chanyeol in States._

_They spent their last day together by having lunch together and later spending time together with their respective boyfriends._

**_Next Day_ **

_(A/N : Last day College and start of vacations for Baekhyun.)_

_"Baek, did you pack your luggage?" Chanyeol asked as he went inside their room to see baek sitting sadly on the bed with his suitcase open which is not yet completely packed._

_"You are not done yet? Your flight is in few more hours. Do it fast." He said helping him to pack._

_"Chanyeol, can we please both go at same time. I want to spend more time with you." Baekhyun said with a sad face._

_"Baek I already said you, these Goodbyes and all, I..I can't. If you are here, I can't leave you and go. You please leave today. I'll leave tomorrow." Chanyeol said._

_Chanyeol said Baekhyun to leave before he goes because he can't leave when Baekhyun is beside him._

_"Please Chanyeol" baek cried._

_"No baek" Chanyeol got up._

_He stopped when two pair of small hands wrapped his huge body._

_The little puppy was crying hugging him._

_"Baek, for this small thing you are crying. Baby please stop, don't cry. I don't like if you cry." The taller said wiping the_ _shorter's_ _tears off._

_He made Baekhyun turn towards him._

_Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck and pulled him closer to his face._

_Naughty Baekhyun started seducing his tall Yoda._

_He started kissing Chanyeol, hugging him tightly._

_He started kissing Chanyeol's neck giving him love bites. Chanyeol unconsciously started moaning baek's name._

_He started opening Chanyeol's shirt when,_

_"S-Stop, I'm not going to let you stay if you do all this" Chanyeol said holding Baekhyun's wrist._

_"Yeollie, please._ _Jeballll_ _" Baekhyun whined._

_"No puppy no. Pack your luggage. Fast" Chanyeol said giving a peck on his lips and went._

**_After few hours..._ **

**_At airport_ **

_Chanyeol and Baekhyun were waiting for Baekhyun's flight._

_Baekhyun bid goodbye to all the others before coming to airport. Few of them already left, while others are spending time with their boyfriends._

_"Yeollie, please I'll stay here two more days with you" Baekhyun requested his tall boyfriend one last time._

_Chanyeol wasn't responding._

_"Yeollie, please" Baekhyun started nagging._

_"What the fuck baek, why are you acting like this. Can't you understand when I saw I can't leave with you beside me. Why are you irritating me. Am I dying now?" Chanyeol shouted._

**_Phatt_ ** **_.._ **

_Baekhyun slapped Chanyeol and he started crying._

_Chanyeol started smiling and Baekhyun's childishness and hugged him._

_"Hey, hey Baekie. Why are you crying. I'm sorry baek. I'm sorry. Hey don't cry. Look at me" Chanyeol took baek's face in his palms._

_"Don't ever talk about dying like that. You want me to leave right. Ok fine. I'll go." Baek said wiping his tears off._

_He hugged Chanyeol for the last time and gave him a tight kiss and went away grabbing his luggage._

_"Bye baek, will see you soon. I love you_   
_" Chanyeol shouted._

_Baekhyun just blushed but didn't show his face to his boyfriend._

**_Next Day..._ **

_Chanyeol packed his luggage. He is now ready to leave._

_He will be going to The States as he got scholarship. This was his dream. Now it's becoming true._

_Sehun came to drop Chanyeol in airport._

_"Bye bro, I'll miss you." Sehun hugged his best friend Chanyeol._

_After few hours of journey in flight..._

_Chanyeol reached The States._

_The atmosphere is completely different from Korea._

_He took a cab and went to his house which his dad has already arranged for him._

_As soon as he reached his home, he went into his room, he fished his bag searching for his phone and called Baekhyun._

_It has been two days that he talked with baek._

**_Ring Ring...._ **

_Pcy : Hey baek, how are you? I miss you a lot already._

_Bbh : ...._

_Pcy : baek, are you there?_

_Bbh: *slight whimpering sound*_

_Pcy : Hey Baek, are you crying?_

_Bbh : hmmm_

_Pcy : hey, hey. Please talk._

_Bbh : I'm fine. How are you?_

_Baekhyun finally replied making Chanyeol relieve._

_Pcy : I'm fine too. I just reached and I immediately called you. I miss you soo much._

_Bbh : I miss you too. I want to see you channie._

_Pcy : It has just been two days baekkie. You have to wait for two more years._

_Bbh :_ _Twoooo_ _years. Noooo. I can't wait._

_Pcy : haha it's just two years. Just wait baby boy. It will be over soon fast. Once when your vacations get completed and college starts, days pass soo fast. We can video call daily. So don't worry. We'll meet soon. Ok I have to go now, bye._

_Bbh : cha-_

_Before baek could say something Chanyeol cut the call._

_For few days they talked daily and saw each other in video calls._

_But after few days Chanyeol's new college started. He became very busy. He hardly got time to talk with Baekhyun._

_It has been over a month that Chanyeol and Baekhyun didn't see each other._

_Now Baekhyun's vacations ended and their college started._

_Since one week Chanyeol was very busy due to works, so he couldn't call Baekhyun._

_"_ _Luhanneee_ _, don't you miss sehun?" Baek asked Luhan as they were sitting in their room._

_"Ya I do, miss him sometimes. But this weekend I'm gonna meet him. He is coming here." Luhan said with a happy face._

_"Woah, lucky. I want to see Chanyeol as well. But he is too far." Baekhyun said with a sad face._

_"I hope I can see him too" he whispered._

**_After few days....._ **

_Chanyeol was in library of his college._

_One of his friends came and told him that some one came to meet him and he is waiting outside in the cafeteria._

_"For me? Who must it be?" Chanyeol was thinking on his way to cafeteria._

_He was shocked seeing the familiar figure sitting there with back facing him._

_"B-baekhyun?" He tapped on the little guys shoulder._

_"Yeollie", Baekhyun got up and hugged his tall boyfriend._

_"Are you mad baekkie? How did you come here?" Chanyeol asked as he pulled Baekhyun out of hug._

_"Flight" Baek dumbly answered._

_"You came all alone here?" The tall one asked pulling his boyfriend for hug again._

_"I missed you a lot" the shorter replied._

_"It hasn't been even two months that we met baek"_

_"I feel it like two centuries" baek replied hugging his boyfriend whom he missed a lot._

_"Come let's go" Chanyeol took him to his house._

_As they reached Chanyeol's house._

_"Woah daebak, yeollie your house is amazing" baek said looking around amused by Chanyeol's house._

_Chanyeol just laughed at his boyfriend's expression._

_"Go and bath. You look tired." Chanyeol said showing Baekhyun guestroom._

_"Ok yeollie. I'll bath and come soon" baek said._

_After 15 minutes..._

_"Yeollie" Baekhyun called peeping from the bathroom while Chanyeol is sitting on the bed reading magazine._

_"What?"_

_"I...I want towel" Baekhyun replied._

_"What do you want?" Chanyeol smirked as he went in the door of bathroom from which Baekhyun is peeping out._

_"T-towel" Baekhyun replied._

_Chanyeol took the towel from his cupboard and went to baek again._

_Baekhyun kept his hand out asking Chanyeol to give._

_When Chanyeol kept the towel in Baekhyun's hand he tried taking it, but naughty Chanyeol didn't leave his grip on the towel. Poor baek was using his energy to pull the towel._

_"Yeollie, leave the towel" Baekhyun cried while Chanyeol was just smirking._

_"You want to have another round of shower with me baekkie" Chanyeol said making Baekhyun blush._

_"N-no. I don't have energy to bath again" he said still blushing but Chanyeol couldn't see his face._

_Chanyeol pulled the towel with force making the door open and Baekhyun fall on top of him._

_Now Baekhyun is on top of chanyeol._

_Chanyeol swapped their positions by making Baekhyun go below him._

_He moved the wet hair that's covering his beautiful face._

_"I missed you a lot baek." Chanyeol said as he kissed his little boyfriend._

_"I..I missed you too yeol" baek replied as he panted in the middle of their kisses._

_When they both broke the kiss for air, they both looked into each others eyes._

_Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun in bridal style and carefully put him on his bed._

_"I want to make love with you baek. I missed you a lot." Chanyeol said._

_"I love you yeollie. I'm only yours" Baekhyun replied as they both hugged._

_.........._

_"What about your college?" Chanyeol asked as they both were sleeping cuddling._

_"I asked Lu to teach me later. I missed you soo much that I couldn't even stay for a second any longer." Baek replied._

_"Don't do like this again. If you want to come, inform me first. What if something happened to you." Chanyeol said._

_"Nae, I'm sorry" baek said hugging his boyfriend's waist and putting his head on his chest._

_"When will you be going back?" Chanyeol asked._

_"Day after tomorrow."_

_"So soon?"_

_"Haha yeah, again it's difficult if I miss too many classes, so I should go." Baek replied._

_"Hmm yeah. Ill miss u baek" he said as he kissed on baek's head._

_"Don't worry, I'll come to see you when I get holidays. We'll make time to see each other often." Chanyeol said which made Baekhyun happy._

_"Thank you yeollie" Baekhyun hugged him._

_Two days passed soo soon and the day Baekhyun should go back came._

_"Can't you stay for few more days baekkie" Chanyeol asked as they were in airport waiting for baek's flight._

_"Woah, look who's asking. Last time I remember me begging you." Baekhyun smirked._

_Chanyeol laughed rubbing back his nape._

_"Ok ok. Do back safely. Call me as soon as you reach. Don't talk with strangers", Chanyeol said._

_"Ya ya, I'm not a kid yeollie. I know. Ok I'm leaving. Bye" Baek hugged Chanyeol and left._

_Chanyeol and Baekhyun again became busy in their college lives but still tried making time to talk with each other._

_Chanyeol visited Korea once as Baekhyun cried that he is missing him soo much._

_First Baekhyun said that he will come there, but Chanyeol denied. So he came Korea to see his little boyfriend._

_Time flew very fast._

_Chanyeol completed his studies there, but he had to stay there for one more year because he got a good opportunity in one of the best hospitals in America._

_Now Baekhyun is in his final year._

_Both became very busy and equally excited as Baekhyun will complete his studies and Chanyeol will return back to Korea after 3 years. And it has been 2 years that Baekhyun and Chanyeol saw each other._

_Because both were busy in their lives they didn't want each other to get troubled by asking to come and meet._   
_The distance between the two countries is not less to often meet._

_But in their busy lives time flew soo fast and the one year was over in no time._

_Baekhyun was waiting in airport for his boyfriend. He went to airport 3 hours early._

_He was eagerly waiting for his boyfriend whom he didn't see these 2 years._

_As soon as he saw Chanyeol he ran to him and hugged him tightly. Chanyeol hugged him back._

_"How are you baekkie? Missed me?" Chanyeol asked as he brushed Baekhyun's hair._

_"Is that a question? Of course I missed you a lot." Baekhyun said._

_Chanyeol immediately attacked the_ _shorter's_ _lips which he missed a lot too. They only kissed the screen of their mobile these two years._

_Now he could finally taste these sweet lips again._

_"Dr.Baekhyun" Chanyeol said as he patted baek's head._

_"Oh by the way it's Yoora Noona's wedding next week. Baek you have to come for sure." Chanyeol said._

_"Yeah, I will. What about ours yeollie?" Baekhyun asked Chanyeol._

_Neither of them told to their parents._

_First thing they were scared is about what will their parents reaction regarding same gender marriage._

_Chanyeol's family is pretty cool about this. He was sure that no one will deny about this._

_But Baekhyun's father is strict. He is scared to talk about their relationship in their house._

_"Don't worry about that. I'm sure they will accept as soon as the see you. I will come and talk with your appa." Chanyeol said assuring him._

**_Next day_ **

_Chanyeol said Baekhyun that he will come to his house and talk about their relationship with Baekhyun's parents._

_At Baekhyun's house._

**_Ding Dong_ **

_Chanyeol reached Baek's house. Baekhyun ran to open the door._

_He hugged as soon as he saw Chanyeol._

_"Come in" he said and took Chanyeol in._

_"Omma, this is Chanyeol" he introduced him to his mom and brother._

_"Chanyeol, this is my mom, and that's my brother Baek_ _Beom_ _." He said._

_"Annyeong Haseyo. I'm Park Chanyeol." He introduced himself bowing a bit._

_"I'm here to talk something with you all. Where is uncle?" Chanyeol asked as Baekhyun's father is missing._

_"He is out. He'll come back soon." Baekhyun's mom replied._

_"Ok. What I actually wanted to tell is me and Baekhyun have been loving each other since 4 years. I hope you will accept our relationship." Chanyeol said making Baekhyun's mom and brother shock._

_They didn't know that their son has interest in same gender._

_"I can't make the decision,son. I'm sorry. You have to wait for his father." She said and both his mom an brother went in._

_"Chanyeol I'm scared, what if my appa doesn't accept?" Baekhyun cried._

_"Don't worry baek, we'll convince your appa." Chanyeol tried calming down Baek._

_As there weren't anyone there in the living room, Chanyeol started kissing Baek and Baekhyun responded to Chanyeol's kiss._

_"BYUN BAEKHYUN", suddenly someone shouted._

_"Appa" Baekhyun was shocked seeing his dad._

_"How dare you kiss my son in my house?" his father came in shouting and slapped Chanyeol._

_"Uncle, listen to what I'm saying. I came here to talk about our relation. Please listen to me" he pleaded while his dad was pulling him out of their house._

_"It was my mistake to ask you to take care of him that day." His dad shouted._

_"Uncle we both love each other. We have been looking each other since 4 damn fucking years." Chanyeol said._

_"I don't to marry my son with you." His dad said firmly._

_"Are you rejecting me because we of same gender. Does that really matter if we love each other." Chanyeol asked._

_"I have searched someone better for him. He is the son of my best friend. Now get lost." His dad said._

_"Uncle but Baekhyun loves me. Why do you want to marry him to someone else whom he doesn't love" Chanyeol tried convincing._

_He went inside without talking anything while Baekhyun and Chanyeol were standing out._

_Baekhyun was standing and crying._

_"Baek, you want me to talk with your dad or not? Explain him. Why is he acting soo foolish. We aren't bloody teenagers. Tell him that. I'll come tomorrow again. Try talking to him till then. What's his problem, why does he want you to marry someone else when you love me. He just soo foolish. I'm sorry" Chanyeol said._

_"Hey don't cry, we will sort it out." Chanyeol said hugging baek._

_"I'm sorry for the rude behavior of my dad." Baek said._

_"It's ok. Now go in and talk to your dad." Chanyeol said and left._

_When Baekhyun went in,_

_"Baekhyun, it's better if you forget that boy as soon as possible. You're going to marry the son of my best friend and that's final." His dad said._

_"Appa please. I love Chanyeol very much." He said but his dad didn't reply anything and went inside._

_"Hyung, you at least please explain appa. I only love Chanyeol." He cried._

_"I'm sorry baek. Even I can't help you. You know appa right. I couldn't marry the girl I loved. I had to marry the girl appa selected. I wish I could help you." His brother patted his shoulder and went in._

_Baekhyun went inside his room and collapsed there and was just crying the whole day._

**_Next day_ **

_Chanyeol again went to Baekhyun's house._

_Ding Dong_

_He rang the bell._

_But now, someone else opened the door._

_"Who is that?" Baekhyun's dad asked._

_"I don't know uncle." the guy replied._

_"You?? Why are you here again?" Baekhyun's dad shouted to which Baekhyun also came out from his room._

_"Yeollie" he immediately ran to Chanyeol._

_"Baekhyun, Stop" his dad shouted to which he stopped._

_"Who is he uncle?" the guy asked Baekhyun's dad._

_"I should be the one asking that. Who is he baek?" Chanyeol asked._

_"His_ _fiànce_ _, Kim_ _Heechul_ _" he replied._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Decision

                                                                                          

**_Chanyeol's Pov_ **

_"I'm Kim Heechul, Baekhyun's Fiance", said the new guy._

_What the fuck!!!!_

_"Baekhyun, can I know what's happening here?", I asked looking at Baekhyun's face who was standing with his face bent down._

_"Is it true? What he said just now", I asked him to which he just nodded his head._

_"_ _Aishhh_ _seriously!!! Uncle I don't understand what's your problem in accepting our relationship. It doesn't seem that same gender is a problem. I'm having a good job, I earn well, and most importantly Baek loves me and not this guy," I said pointing the new guy so called 'Heechul'._

_"It's not you who decides whom Baekhyun will marry. He has two options, you or me. If he decides to come with you, I'm going to disown him. Now it's his decision." Baekhyun's dad said and went in._

_"Hey mister, enough of your childish love and just go home now." The new guy said coming to me putting his hand on my chest pushing me out._

_I just swept his hand away._

_"Baekhyun, decide" I said and took my way out._

_"Chanyeol!! Chanyeol" Baekhyun ran behind me shouting my name but I didn't stop._

_"Chanyeol please stop" he said holding my wrist._

_"Baekhyun, do you love me or no?" I asked him._

_He hugged me tightly and started crying._

_"I'm sorry Chanyeol. I..I love you very much and I don't want to lose you. But I can't lose my family either." He cried._

_I cupped his face with my hands and said, " Baek, listen. Do you trust me?"_

_He nodded his head._

_"Then come with him, I'll take care of you." I said. He didn't reply anything._

_"What are you hesitating? You want to marry that Heechul? Go marry" I said and again started walking._

_**No One's POV** _

_"Chanyeol please wait" Baekhyun again ran behind Chanyeol and stopped him._

_"What? Why are you stopping me? I..I want kill him", Chanyeol shouted._

_"Chanyeol, he is my appa." Baekhyun shouted back._

_"Everyone say right, I'm born for you, you are born for me. But you know what I think, you father, grand father, great grandfather everyone is born for me. You know why? To make love, make babies and finally give you for me, to make us meet. And what's going on here. Now listen to what I'm telling. I'm giving you 6 hours time. In this 6 hours decide what you want to do and call me. I'm ready to do anything for you baek. If you love me as much as I love you call me." Chanyeol said and started walking._

_Baekhyun again started running behind Chanyeol._

_"Chanyeol, please don't make things complicated"_

_"What complicated Baekhyun? You don't know whether you love me or no? You are just scared. It's ok, go marry that Heechul. I'm cursing you that you get married to that stupid." Chanyeol shouted._

_"Chanyeol please," Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol tightly this time when Chanyeol was about to leave while Chanyeol was trying to lose hold of Baekhyun's grip._

_"Baekhyun leave.... Aaah leave" but Baekhyun wasn't leaving Chanyeol and was just crying._

_"Chanyeol, I won't go anywhere without you. You think I can survive without you?" Baekhyun said crying looking at Chanyeol's face while Chanyeol was trying to lose hold of Baekhyun's tight grip._

_"6 hours" Chanyeol said and moved out of Baekhyun's tight grip leaving Baekhyun crying on the middle of road._

**_Ring ring_ **

_"Yah Chanyeol where are you? You don't have any_ _plans_ _about attending your sister's marriage tonight?" Chanyeol's mom was screaming from the other side._

_"Nae omma, I'm coming home" Chanyeol replied._

_**That evening.....**_  
**_3 hours passed...._**

_Chanyeol was just staring his phone all the time waiting for Baekhyun's call._

_"Yeollie, how am I looking in this dress" his sister sweetly asked not knowing Chanyeol's condition right now._

_"Aaah I don't know. Ask omma" Chanyeol shouted making her cry._

_Chanyeol realized what he just did and went to his sister who is crying._

_"I.. I'm sorry noona. I was a bit frustrated" he hugged her._

_"It's ok. You want to talk about it?" She asked wiping of her tears._

_"Baekhyun" he said._

_"Oh, that guy you love. You want me to talk with his parents?" She asked._

_"No noona, his father is kinda rude. I don't want him to hurt you. I'll handle it." Chanyeol said._

_"By the way you are looking very pretty. I'm sorry for my earlier behavior" Chanyeol said._

_"Haha that's ok my brother. Take care. Don't be dull today, for me" she smiled and left the room._

_Chanyeol was sitting on his bed and just staring at the phone._

**_At the wedding ceremony of his sister...._ **

_"Yaah Chanyeol!! What happened?" Sehun who just arrived to the wedding with his little boyfriend asked Chanyeol who was sitting near the bar counter and having drink in one hand and phone in another._

_"Why are you sitting here instead being there with your family?" Sehun asked._

_Chanyeol without replying is continuously drinking._

_Sehun snatched the bottle from Chanyeol's hand._

_Chanyeol stared at Sehun angrily and stood up to leave the place._

_"Where are you going now" sehun stopped Chanyeol by holding his wrist._

_"Leave my hand" Chanyeol said in low but harsh tone which made sehun scared and leave his hand._

_Chanyeol left the hall and went inside one of the rooms._

_It has been 5 1/2 hours already and there is no call from Baekhyun._

**_On the other hand in Baekhyun's house_ **

_"Appa please, I love Chanyeol." Baekhyun was crying._

_"Baekhyun, why don't you listen to your father's words" Heechul said getting a dirty look from Baekhyun._

_Both his dad and Heechul went inside._

_After thinking for a while, Baekhyun decided that he can't do this._

_He took his phone to call Chanyeol._

_Snap.._

_"Don't you dare call that idiot" Heechul snatched the phone from Baekhyun's hand._

_"You are going to only marry me" he roughly caught Baekhyun's face in his hand and Baekhyun turned his face away._

_"It won't do like this" Heechul said and dragged Baekhyun into his room and locked._

_Baekhyun started banging the door._

_"Open the door" he kept shouting for an hour and sat down as he had no energy left._

_The time Chanyeol gave him is almost over. Only 30 minutes is left and here he is stuck up in his room and he doesn't have his phone with him._

_After 45 minutes, the room got opened._

_"Hyung?" Baekhyun was surprised._

_"Go run to him palli!!!"_ _Baekbeom_ _said._

_"What about appa and Heechul?" Baek asked._

_"They went out. I'll manage about them. You don't worry." He said._

_"Hyung please give your phone. That idiot took my phone along with him" his asked his brother._

_"Ok take this, go fast" his brother said._

_Baekhyun immediately took a cab and asked told him the address to Chanyeol's house._

_He was continuously calling Chanyeol but he wasn't picking the call._

_"Chanyeol please...... pick up the call" Baekhyun was praying, but no use._

_They finally reached the destination. He asked the driver to wait as he forgot to get money._

_He went inside to only see the house locked._

_"Aaah his sister's wedding" Baekhyun realized._

_"_ _Ajushi_ _, can you please take me to xxx wedding hall" Baekhyun requested the cab driver._

_In 10 minutes they reached the destination._

_As soon as he reached he luckily saw Luhan standing there out with his phone._

_"Baek? Hey what happened to you? I was trying to call you." Luhan came worriedly as soon as he saw baek._

_"I'll explain you, can you please pay this cab driver." He requested Luhan._

_They paid him and both went inside._

_"Where is Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked._

_"I don't know. He was drinking a while ago. Sehun asked him to stop and he got angry and went somewhere inside. Sehun was also scared to deal with your angry boyfriend." Luhan said._

_Both Luhan and Baekhyun went inside._

_There they found Sehun banging the door of a room._

_"What happened?" Baekhyun and Luhan asked Sehun._

_"Chanyeol locked himself in the room and he is not opening the door." Sehun said._

_"Chanyeol, please open the door. I'm here" Baekhyun tried now as he is here._

**_Recap to 30 minutes back_ **

**_Chanyeol Pov_ **

_It has been almost 7 hours and there is no clue of this boy._

_I'm getting frustrated. Seems like he want to get fucked by that Heechul and not me._

_Let him marry whomever he wants._

_This is my 7th bottle but I'm still feeling sober._

_Seriously this Sehun, does he have to irritate me now!!?_

_So I didn't want to argue with him and went into the room and locked myself._

_He is not gonna call me._

_It's over._

_*He took out an injection from his pocket*_

_I was ready to do anything for him, but he doesn't want me._

_How can I forget him now??_

_This is the only way I can forget him._

_I can't let someone else in my life and I have to forget him._

_This is it._

**_No one's Pov_ **

_He injected it into his body._

_Drug!!! Morphic Injection!!!_

_As soon as he took he collapsed on his bed._

_Overdosed!!!_

_He wasn't in his senses for few minutes._

_He wasn't able to shout though he wanted to._

_He cried hysterically and eventually slept._

**_Currently...._ **

_Baekhyun, sehun and Luhan tried knocking the door a lot._

_"What's going on here?" Suddenly a voice came from behind._

_"Uncle, Chanyeol locked himself inside" sehun replied to Chanyeol's father._

_"The wedding ceremony is about to start. Come. Let him be" Chanyeol's father ordered to which everyone nodded._

_"Sehun, I'm scared. Why isn't he opening the door?" Baekhyun asked worriedly._

_"Don't worry, he'll be ok" sehun tried assuring Baek not aware about what happened inside._

_"I...I think you should go back home." Sehun said to Baekhyun._

_"Ok....tell me when Chanyeol comes out." Baekhyun said._

_Baekhyun went back to his home._

_**At Baekhyun's home** _

_"Byun Baekhyun!! How dare you go out without my permission" his dad shouted as he went inside._

_"It's your wedding tomorrow, with Heechul" his dad said and went inside._

_"Wedding?? Tomorrow?? Hyung what's going on?" He asked his brother worriedly._

_"I...I'm sorry Baekhyun-ah. I can't help now." he said and left._

_'Ottokeee 😧 I can't even escape now. I should not have come back home._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_But wait.... Why didn't Chanyeol open the door? If those 6 hours are over that's it? He won't love me after that?_

_Great. I went all the way to see him and he doesn't pick his phone or open the door. I think.... it's over now' Baekhyun thought._

_Baekhyun texted Luhan about his marriage hoping that at least after knowing about this Chanyeol will come and stop the wedding._

**_Next day morning_ **

_Baekhyun got ready for his wedding with Heechul. He still had a small hope that Chanyeol will come and stop it._

_**On the other hand at Chanyeol's place** _

_**After the wedding is over.** _

_All the guests left_

_Chanyeol didn't open the door yet which made everyone worry._

_"He didn't open the door yet?" Chanyeol's father asked worriedly._

_"No uncle" sehun replied._

_"Break it open" Chanyeol's dad ordered as it has been more than 2-3 hours._

_Sehun with full force banged the door open._

_And there they found a drunk sleeping Chanyeol._

_His father seeing him in that condition was disappointed and left the place asking sehun to take care of him._

_"Injection? What's this" Luhan took it and gave to Sehun which was in Chanyeol's hand._

_"Shit!!! Drugs" sehun said as he smelled it which made both of them shocked._

_"He must have overdosed" sehun said._

_"Don't tell anyone about this. Not even Baekhyun." Sehun said._

_"Help me in carrying him." Sehun asked Luhan._

_Both of them carried Chanyeol to Sehun's house._

_They made Chanyeol sleep in one of his rooms and they also went to sleep as they were very tired._

_**Next morning** _

**_9:45 am_ **

_As Sehun woke greeting his boyfriend in still sleepy face, he got up when he didn't get a reply back._

_Luha was looking at his phone with a shocked face._

_"What happened?" He asked._

_"It....it's Baekhyun's marriage today. He texted me yesterday night, but I didn't check. And I guess we are late now because in 15 minutes the wedding is gonna start." Luhan replied._

_"What?????" Sehun was also equally shocked._

_"Comes now....it's impossible to wake Chanyeol as he looks overdosed" sehun said taking Luhan with him in their bed clothes._

_He immediately started his car._

_"You don't know how much those both idiots love each other." Sehun said as they were driving._

_They finally reached the destination said by Baekhyun._

_"We are late" they said in unison as they saw the scene happening in front of them._

_Heechul put the ring to Baekhyun's finger and both kissed._

_"It's better not to tell Baekhyun about Chanyeol's condition." Sehun said._

_They went out to their car as they realized they were still in their night clothes._

_They drove back to their house._

_"He didn't wake still? Should we take him to hospital as we don't have necessary equipments?" Luhan asked Sehun._

_"I'll ask suho hyung to come." Sehun said._

_In an hour all their friends came._

_Everyone was equally shocked about Baekhyun's marriage and Chanyeol's current condition._

_Suho gave him medicines._

_"He will be alright. He'll get up in few hours." He said._

_Everyone left after sometime._

_**After 5 hours....** _

_Chanyeol finally woke after sleeping for almost one full day._

_"You woke?" Luhan asked who was sitting in a couch in that room._

_"Why am I here?" He asked confusedly._

_"Sehun will come and talk with you about everything." Luhan said and went out._

_Sehun came in._

_"What's going on?" Sehun asked_

_"I should be the one asking that. Why am I here?" Chanyeol asked._

_"You got over dosed you know?" Sehun said._

_"I know... I was just sad so... nevermind. Ask him to just fuck of with that Heechul" Chanyeol groaned._

_"Yeah, he already did." Sehun replied._

_"What?" Chanyeol was confused._

_"He is married to Heechul." Sehun replied._

_"What the fuck are you talking. This isn't the time to joke sehun" Chanyeol shouted._

_"I'm not joking you asshole. He got married this morning." Sehun shouted back._

_Chanyeol immediately got up and ran out._

_"Hey wait....where are you going?"sehun ran behind Chanyeol._

_"To Baekhyun, where else." Chanyeol said._

_"Wait, will you go by running? I'll drive you sit in" sehun said._

_"You idiot, couldn't you stop the marriage till I wake." Chanyeol said._

_"We were late. Yesterday whole night we were tired taking care of you" sehun scolded._

_"You are too late anyways" Sehun added._

_They reached Baekhyun's house._

_There were guests in his house and reception was going on._

_"Baekhyun!!! Baekhyun!!!" Chanyeol went in shouting Baekhyun's name._

_"Send him out" Heechul ordered his friends who tried pushing Chanyeol out._

_But Chanyeol was continuously shouting Baekhyun's name._

_But Baekhyun whose back was facing didn't turn to show his face._

_Tears were just rolling down from his eyes who was heart broken. His tall boyfriend is too late._

_They beat Chanyeol and kicked him out and sehun who was waiting in car heard the sounds ran in and took Chanyeol out._

_"Is this the end Sehun? Is everything over? Our love for more than 4years.... it's over?" Chanyeol cried hugging Sehun._

_"Hey, hey it's ok" sehun patted Chanyeol's back._

_"How is it ok.... It's not ok. I can't live without him." Chanyeol cried._

_"Comes, let's go. Everyone is looking at us" sehun said and made Chanyeol sit in the car._

_He took Chanyeol to his house._

_"What are you doing Park Chanyeol? Is this what you do on your sister's wedding. Sitting in the room and not opening the door" Chanyeol's father asked as they entered in. Sehun didn't tell his father about the drugs._

_"You all are just worried about yourself. You don't know that Baekhyun is fucking married there" Chanyeol shouted._

_"Park Chanyeol, watch your language" his mom said._

_"Whatever, I'm leaving this house" he said and went to his room and packed his luggage._

_"Chanyeol, think what you are doing again. If you leave now, you can't come back home again" his dad said._

_His mom was crying._

_"I won't" he said and went out._

_He bought a small apartment flat with the money he earned. He thought of staying there with  Baekhyun when they are married. He shifted there now, but now he is gonna leave alone._

_"Sehun, can you come over to the flat I bought few months ago" he called sehun._

**_After sometime_ **

_"_ _Whaaat_ _???? You moved here? Are you mad?" Sehun was shocked._

_"Yeah, I... I can't stay there. I want to be alone." He said._

_"Tomorrow I'll be joining in the new hospital. Maybe I'll try to forget him soon." Chanyeol said._

_"Ok, your wish. Call me whenever you want anything." Sehun said and left._

_New life of Chanyeol is gonna start_  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_Without Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun . . . .???_

_Where he is?_

_How he is?_

_What happened to him?_

_Chanyeol stopped thinking about it._

_How?_

_Addicted to drinking and drugs._

_This is the wrong way he chose to forget his past._

_Though Chanyeol is addicted to drinking, he never did wrong treatment to his patients._

_He was a top surgeon in his hospital._

**(END OF** **FLASHBACK)**

_**One Day....** _

_"Sir one VIP patient came." the nurse said while Chanyeol is attending a patient._

_"I'm treating him, I'll see after it's done." He said._

_"It's VIP patient sir." She repeated._

_"So?? Can't he wait?? Will he die??" He shouted._

_The actor who was standing out was surprised by this behaviour of the doctor inside._

_Generally everyone die to see him, but who is this guy, he is different, he thought, feeling excited to see him soon!!!_

_"Do Kyungsoo-shi, can you please wait for 10 minutes" she asked the actor who was waiting outside._

_"Yeah sure" he smiled._

_'Interesting guy!!!' the actor thought._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Doctor - Actor

**Kyungsoo Pov**

After 15 minutes of waiting,

"Mr.Do Kyungsoo, you can now go in", the nurse said me.  
I smiled and nodded my head.

I was very excited to see who this guy is.

"May I come in?" I knocked the door.

There was sitting tall, handsome guy. I was just admiring his beauty. How the hell did he become a doctor.

"Yeah, sit" he said interrupting my thoughts.

"V.I.P patient? I treat all my patients equally, I hope you did not mind that?!" He asked.

"Umm... no that's completely fine." I stuttered.

"Ok what is the problem Mr.Kyungsoo?" He asked.

"Uh you can just call me D.O. Well I had ankle sprain during dance practice" I said.

"Ok let me see" he said and came near me to check my leg.  
He pulled my pant a bit up and started observing it.

"Don't worry, it's just a minor injury. You will be fine in 3-4 days. Use this band daily on bare skin and remove while sleeping." He said and gave few pain relievers.

"Thank you. Mr..."

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol"

"Thank you Chanyeol-shi. Will see you soon." I said and left.

My body gaurd took me back to our car in the wheelchair.

"Get the number of the doctor I visited" I ordered my body gaurd.

"Ok sir."

I reached my home and just laid on my bed and took my phone out.

Park Chanyeol.

I googled his name.

Well, pretty popular doctor he is, in such a young age. Top Surgeon in Korea. Interesting....

**Ding Dong...**

Who is it at this time?

I just hope it's not him again.

*Opens the door*

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-shi".

"You again. How many times should I tell you to not follow me. Are you a pervert or a stalker?" I shouted on him.

"I have been following you since two years. Why can't you understand my love?? I love you very much."

"See Mister. I don't have any feelings for you. Stop following me and waste your time." I said and slammed the door on his face.

Kim Jongin aka Kai. Uggggh this guy is irritating me a lot. He is following me since an year. Why can't he understand when I say I don't freaking like him.  
Soo annoying....

**Chanyeol Pov**

I'm sitting in my house, sulking on my bed with a beer bottle and looking at the photo of Baekhyun in my phone.

It has been 5 months that Baekhyun is married.

"Again looking at his photo and drinking? You won't forget him?" Sehun asked who just cane in.

Sehun has a spare key of my apartment, because drunk me always misplaces the key.

"It has been 5 months Chanyeol, wake up from where you are. Why can't you move on???" Sehun asked.

"What would you do if luhan's parents didn't agree for you marriage?" I asked him.

"Nothing right? You can't imagine my condition, because you are not facing it. So stop giving me suggestions." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, your wish. See who came for you." He said.

"N-noona" I was shocked.

"Chanyeol" she came crying and hugged me.

I said sehun to not tell anyone about where I'm staying.

"How did you come to know where I am?" I asked looking angrily at Sehun.

"Please come back home Chanyeol. Omma and appa are missing you very much. Even me😞" she said.

"No noona. I want to be alone for some more time." I said looking away.

"Some more time? How much time? It has been already 5 months Chanyeol. Are you mad? And...and what's all this?? You are drinking and taking drugs???" She was shocked.

"It's none of your business. Sehun take her out." I stood of the bed and turned away...

"If you don't want to see my fine. I'm going. Bye, take care. I brought food for you. Eat well" she said and left.

I can't go back to my home.

It....it reminds of Baekhyun.

**One day...**

**_Flashback_ **

_"Baek, I have to go home. My omma is not feeling well." I said him when I got a call from my appa._

_"Oh. When will you come back.?" He asked._

_"I don't know. I'll call you. I have to leave no. I'll call sehun. He will drop you in hostel. Stay there till I come back." I said and left._

_At hospital..._

_"Omma... Is she ok?" I worriedly went to the hospital._

_"Ya, she is ok now. She will be fine in a week or so." My dad said._

_"You just reached? Go home and get fresh. She is sleeping now. You can come tomorrow morning." He said._

_"Ok.. I'll be going then. If you need something call me" I said and went to my home._

**_Baekhyun's Pov_ **

_It has been 3 days that Chanyeol went to his home. He called me the first day when he reached. That's it. I miss him soo much._

_It's Sunday tomorrow._

_I think Seoul is not too far for here😉._

_Luckily Chanyeol's house address is easy to find._

_I reached  easily._

_Knock Knock!!_

_I knocked the door._

_It was a pretty big house compared to mine._

_"Who is it?" Hehe Chanyeol was shouting._

_"B-baekhyun??" He was shocked but screamed in a low voice._

_"Yeollie" I was about to hug but he closed my mouth and took to his room._

_"What are you doing here?" He asked me._

_"I missed you yeollie" I hugged him. He hugged me back._

_"But all of the sudden? Why did you come" he asked._

_"I wanted to see you." I said._

_"Ok..."_

_"Chanyeol" someone called._

_"_ _Appaaa_ _...I'm coming. Baek I'll be back soon. Just sit here." He said and went out._

_He got a pretty big room. It's almost double of mine. I passed an hour looking at his room._

_It has been almost three hours that he went. I'm very hungry._

_**Chanyeol Pov** _

_Oh shit I left Baekhyun alone in home._

_He must be hungry._

_I'm here stuck in the hospital._

_"Appa!! Can I go home?" I asked my dad._

_"Why? Any work?" He asked._

_"Haha no 😅 I'm just bit tired" I lied._

_"Ok go" he said and I rushed back home._

_I banged into my room to see baek sleeping cutely on my bed. He must be tired and hungry as well._

_"Baek" I woke him._

_"Oh yeollie, you are back." He woke up._

_"Yeah. I'm sorry for being late. Come let's go and eat." I took him out._

_"So, how are you baek?" I asked while we were eating in the restaurant close by our house._

_"I'm good" he smiled._

_**Ring Ring** _

_"Yeobseyo" I answered my phone call_

_"I won't be coming to home tonight. I will have to stay home with your mom. Take care." My dad said._

_Thank God. I was worried about how to keep Baekhyun safe in home without dad knowing it._

_"Ya appa ok. Bye"_

_"What happened?" He asked._

_"Nothing. Appa will have to stay in hospital. So he won't be coming home." I said._

_After dinner, we walked back home. Since it's close we preferred to walk._

_"Oh shit" suddenly it started raining._

_Since we are close to my house we ran fast._

_"Hahaha" we both started laughing._

_We were completely drenched in the rain as it was heavy down pour._

_"Oh no...I didn't bring any spare clothes as I was thinking I'll leave tomorrow morning." Baek cried._

_"It's ok. You can wear mine." I said._

_"Come let's go in," we went in._

_I gave him my t-shirt and pyjamas._

_I was sitting on my bed while he was in the bathroom changing._

_He came out with the pant in his hand and just wore my t-shirt and his hair still dripping._

_"This pant is too loose for me." He said._

_My t-shirt was reaching till his mid thighs exposing his milky white legs._

_"Am I looking sexy??" He smirked._

_"You want to play with me baek?" I smirked back._

_"Come try." He said and ran out of the room._

_I chased him and he was running all around my house and was caught in my trap in the kitchen._

_"I caught you Baekie. You lost the game." I said as I lifted him from behind._

_"Aaah yeollie. Leave me please."_

_"No, you are mine today. You lost the game." I took him to my room._

_"Wow, we will be making love here after we both get married." I said making him blush._

_That night, we both cuddled together and slept making love._

**END OF THE FLASH BACK**

Because of all his memories, I preferred not to stay in my house either.

**Sehun Pov**

"Lu, I'm going out for a bit. Will you please check my patients." I asked Luhan as Chanyeol told me to come over.

"Yeah ok. Where is Chanyeol? He didn't come today." He asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to him." I replied and started to his house.

I reached his house.

He is sitting again with Baekhyun's photo. He was looking drunk.

"What happened? Why did you call me?" I asked.

"Yesterday, I met one actor. Do Kyungsoo. Will he help me?" He asked.

"Are you out of your sense Chanyeol? He is a very popular actor." I scolded him.

Ever since Baekhyun left Chanyeol, he is gone crazy.

He tried dating many people.

Ok dating is a wrong word.

It is 'Friends with benefits' relationship.

But even that didn't help him. All the people whom he tried dating in that way included girls too. He used to tell them his love story and the girls used to cry after listening it.

"Yeah, so what. He can help me right." He asked again.

"I don't know." I replied with a poker face.

"Aish it's waste asking you. I'll ask him directly." He said.

I just hope that kyungsoo doesn't slap him infront of everyone. I do better go with him to handle the situation with anything goes wrong.

"Aah kyungsoo-shi. Can we meet..... Ya ok. I'll be there. Bye. Thank you." He already made a plan to meet him.

"I'll also come with you." I said.

"You? Why?" He asked.

"Umm.. he is my favorite actor. I just want to see him." I lied.

"Is it? Ok" he said.

**At the shooting spot...**

He called us to his shooting spot.

He was in middle of shooting. He asked us to wait for 15 min, so we sat there.

"Hi Chanyeol." He sat in front of us. I was just scared seeing him thinking of what will happen.

**Sehun's Imagination...**

"Kyungsoo.. will you help me in physically?" Chanyeol asked

Slap!!!

"Get lost" kyungsoo shouted.

**End of sehun's imagination**

Oh god, this guy will kill me along with him today.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-shi. This is my friend sehun" he smiled.

"I want to tell you something. It is a bit personal." He looked at me.

"Ok, I'll sit there." I stood and sat a bit far from there.

**Chanyeol Pov**

"I loved a guy 5 years ago. Now he is married." I said.

"Chanyeol" he tried to show sympathy.

" No, no. I don't want any sympathy. But I just want your help." I said.

"Help? What can I do?" He asked.

"Can you help me forget him? In physical relationship. No strings attached." I said.

I was surprised, he was not shocked. He was smiling.

"Ok" he said.

"Really??" I asked again.

"Yeah," He said.

"Thanks a lot, I'll see you soon. Just tell me when you are free." I said.

"Ok. I'll see you soon. Bye." He said.  
.  
.  
.  
"What happened??" Sehun asked.

"He said ok." I said.

"What???" He was shocked.

"Yeah." I said.

"You lucky ass" he smacked on my back.

**Kyungsoo Pov**

What did he just ask me. God.

But it's ok. I'll make him fall in love with me. I will see how he will not fall in love with me.

I'll invite him to dinner tonight.

"Hey Chanyeol, will you come to my home for dinner today." I called him

"Yeah sure baby boy." He said.

I just blushed at the way how he addressed me.

**Night 8:00pm**

I got ready wearing my white shirt and black tight leather jeans.

I made food for us both.

Ding Dong...

The bell rang and my heart started beating loudly.

I opened the door.

"Hello baby boy." He came in with a flower bouquet.

"Thank you." I said when he gave it to me.

"Come,the food is waiting for us." I laughed.

"You look gorgeous by the way." He said making me blush.

After the dinner

"The dinner is amazing, just like you." He smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled.

Oh God, he is such a big flirt.

We just sat in the living room.

"So Chanyeol....how is life?" I asked to start the conversation.

"Ya it's good. Pretty busy. You too must be pretty busy living life as an idol." He laughed.

"Haha yeah true." I smiled.

We both kept talking and talking for almost 3 hours and we realized that it's already 12.

"Oh I should be leave." He said looking into his watch.

"Y-you can stay here tonight, if you want." I said.

"Are you sure? You want to start from today itself?" He asked making me shock but I tried not showing on my face.

He came close to me and kissed on my lips.

I was shocked my his sudden move...

"Some other day baby boy. Will see you soon." He said and left.

I was just sitting on the seat where I was touching my lips where he placed his few minutes ago.

I was blushing thinking about it.

Very soon we became close.

We often used to hangout.

Used to spend nights together.

I just hopped he will fall in love with me soon.

News is already spread about me and Chanyeol dating.

God these people are soo jobless and idiots.

**Chanyeol Pov**

While I was sitting in my room in hospital and watch TV.

Breaking news!!!

"Goddamn!!"

Again about me and kyungsoo.

"Why don't you marry him?" Sehun asked who was sitting bedside me.

"No, I only love Baekhyun." I answered.

Yes, I still love him. I can't love anyone else.

"Listen Chanyeol. Don't act foolish. He is married now. He must be happy with his husband already. Kyungsoo-shi is a nice person. Listen to my words." He said.

Thaddd!!!

The door opened.

"You and kyungsoo are dating???" Kai barged in.

"No!! Why?" I was shocked seeing his angry face..

"What's with the news then?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" Why is he asking all of the sudden. It has been a long while that I met him and now all of the sudden he is asking me about me and kyungsoo.

"Answer me dammit" he shouted.

"He is just helping me to forget Baekhyun. That's it." I answered

"I love kyungsoo. Don't you dare hurt him." He said

What?? Since when?

"He never said anything about you." I said.

"I love him since one year, but he never accepted my love." He said.

"Whatever, don't break is heart. Understand" he said and went out closing the door with a loud bang.

"What Kai said just is true Chanyeol. You either marry him or leave him. Don't do this." Sehun said.

**Ring Ring!!**

"Ah kyungsoo!!.... Ok I'm coming"

"Kyungsoo called me, I'm going. Bye sehun" I said and left.

**At kyungsoo's house...**

"What happened? Why did you ask me to come?" I asked .

"We'll be going somewhere." He said.

"Ok" I replied.

**Kyungsoo Pov**

After 15 minutes of waiting,

"Mr.Do Kyungsoo, you can now go in", the nurse said me.  
I smiled and nodded my head.

I was very excited to see who this guy is.

"May I come in?" I knocked the door.

There was sitting tall, handsome guy. I was just admiring his beauty. How the hell did he become a doctor.

"Yeah, sit" he said interrupting my thoughts.

"V.I.P patient? I treat all my patients equally, I hope you did not mind that?!" He asked.

"Umm... no that's completely fine." I stuttered.

"Ok what is the problem Mr.Kyungsoo?" He asked.

"Uh you can just call me D.O. Well I had ankle sprain during dance practice" I said.

"Ok let me see" he said and came near me to check my leg.  
He pulled my pant a bit up and started observing it.

"Don't worry, it's just a minor injury. You will be fine in 3-4 days. Use this band daily on bare skin and remove while sleeping." He said and gave few pain relievers.

"Thank you. Mr..."

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol"

"Thank you Chanyeol-shi. Will see you soon." I said and left.

My body gaurd took me back to our car in the wheelchair.

"Get the number of the doctor I visited" I ordered my body gaurd.

"Ok sir."

I reached my home and just laid on my bed and took my phone out.

Park Chanyeol.

I googled his name.

Well, pretty popular doctor he is, in such a young age. Top Surgeon in Korea. Interesting....

**Ding Dong...**

Who is it at this time?

I just hope it's not him again.

*Opens the door*

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-shi".

"You again. How many times should I tell you to not follow me. Are you a pervert or a stalker?" I shouted on him.

"I have been following you since two years. Why can't you understand my love?? I love you very much."

"See Mister. I don't have any feelings for you. Stop following me and waste your time." I said and slammed the door on his face.

Kim Jongin aka Kai. Uggggh this guy is irritating me a lot. He is following me since an year. Why can't he understand when I say I don't freaking like him.  
Soo annoying....

**Chanyeol Pov**

I'm sitting in my house, sulking on my bed with a beer bottle and looking at the photo of Baekhyun in my phone.

It has been 5 months that Baekhyun is married.

"Again looking at his photo and drinking? You won't forget him?" Sehun asked who just cane in.

Sehun has a spare key of my apartment, because drunk me always misplaces the key.

"It has been 5 months Chanyeol, wake up from where you are. Why can't you move on???" Sehun asked.

"What would you do if luhan's parents didn't agree for you marriage?" I asked him.

"Nothing right? You can't imagine my condition, because you are not facing it. So stop giving me suggestions." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, your wish. See who came for you." He said.

"N-noona" I was shocked.

"Chanyeol" she came crying and hugged me.

I said sehun to not tell anyone about where I'm staying.

"How did you come to know where I am?" I asked looking angrily at Sehun.

"Please come back home Chanyeol. Omma and appa are missing you very much. Even me😞" she said.

"No noona. I want to be alone for some more time." I said looking away.

"Some more time? How much time? It has been already 5 months Chanyeol. Are you mad? And...and what's all this?? You are drinking and taking drugs???" She was shocked.

"It's none of your business. Sehun take her out." I stood of the bed and turned away...

"If you don't want to see my fine. I'm going. Bye, take care. I brought food for you. Eat well" she said and left.

I can't go back to my home.

It....it reminds of Baekhyun.

**One day...**

**_Flashback_ **

_"Baek, I have to go home. My omma is not feeling well." I said him when I got a call from my appa._

_"Oh. When will you come back.?" He asked._

_"I don't know. I'll call you. I have to leave no. I'll call sehun. He will drop you in hostel. Stay there till I come back." I said and left._

_At hospital..._

_"Omma... Is she ok?" I worriedly went to the hospital._

_"Ya, she is ok now. She will be fine in a week or so." My dad said._

_"You just reached? Go home and get fresh. She is sleeping now. You can come tomorrow morning." He said._

_"Ok.. I'll be going then. If you need something call me" I said and went to my home._

**_Baekhyun's Pov_ **

_It has been 3 days that Chanyeol went to his home. He called me the first day when he reached. That's it. I miss him soo much._

_It's Sunday tomorrow._

_I think Seoul is not too far for here😉._

_Luckily Chanyeol's house address is easy to find._

_I reached  easily._

_Knock Knock!!_

_I knocked the door._

_It was a pretty big house compared to mine._

_"Who is it?" Hehe Chanyeol was shouting._

_"B-baekhyun??" He was shocked but screamed in a low voice._

_"Yeollie" I was about to hug but he closed my mouth and took to his room._

_"What are you doing here?" He asked me._

_"I missed you yeollie" I hugged him. He hugged me back._

_"But all of the sudden? Why did you come" he asked._

_"I wanted to see you." I said._

_"Ok..."_

_"Chanyeol" someone called._

_"_ _Appaaa_ _...I'm coming. Baek I'll be back soon. Just sit here." He said and went out._

_He got a pretty big room. It's almost double of mine. I passed an hour looking at his room._

_It has been almost three hours that he went. I'm very hungry._

_**Chanyeol Pov** _

_Oh shit I left Baekhyun alone in home._

_He must be hungry._

_I'm here stuck in the hospital._

_"Appa!! Can I go home?" I asked my dad._

_"Why? Any work?" He asked._

_"Haha no 😅 I'm just bit tired" I lied._

_"Ok go" he said and I rushed back home._

_I banged into my room to see baek sleeping cutely on my bed. He must be tired and hungry as well._

_"Baek" I woke him._

_"Oh yeollie, you are back." He woke up._

_"Yeah. I'm sorry for being late. Come let's go and eat." I took him out._

_"So, how are you baek?" I asked while we were eating in the restaurant close by our house._

_"I'm good" he smiled._

_**Ring Ring** _

_"Yeobseyo" I answered my phone call_

_"I won't be coming to home tonight. I will have to stay home with your mom. Take care." My dad said._

_Thank God. I was worried about how to keep Baekhyun safe in home without dad knowing it._

_"Ya appa ok. Bye"_

_"What happened?" He asked._

_"Nothing. Appa will have to stay in hospital. So he won't be coming home." I said._

_After dinner, we walked back home. Since it's close we preferred to walk._

_"Oh shit" suddenly it started raining._

_Since we are close to my house we ran fast._

_"Hahaha" we both started laughing._

_We were completely drenched in the rain as it was heavy down pour._

_"Oh no...I didn't bring any spare clothes as I was thinking I'll leave tomorrow morning." Baek cried._

_"It's ok. You can wear mine." I said._

_"Come let's go in," we went in._

_I gave him my t-shirt and pyjamas._

_I was sitting on my bed while he was in the bathroom changing._

_He came out with the pant in his hand and just wore my t-shirt and his hair still dripping._

_"This pant is too loose for me." He said._

_My t-shirt was reaching till his mid thighs exposing his milky white legs._

_"Am I looking sexy??" He smirked._

_"You want to play with me baek?" I smirked back._

_"Come try." He said and ran out of the room._

_I chased him and he was running all around my house and was caught in my trap in the kitchen._

_"I caught you Baekie. You lost the game." I said as I lifted him from behind._

_"Aaah yeollie. Leave me please."_

_"No, you are mine today. You lost the game." I took him to my room._

_"Wow, we will be making love here after we both get married." I said making him blush._

_That night, we both cuddled together and slept making love._

**END OF THE FLASH BACK**

Because of all his memories, I preferred not to stay in my house either.

**Sehun Pov**

"Lu, I'm going out for a bit. Will you please check my patients." I asked Luhan as Chanyeol told me to come over.

"Yeah ok. Where is Chanyeol? He didn't come today." He asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to him." I replied and started to his house.

I reached his house.

He is sitting again with Baekhyun's photo. He was looking drunk.

"What happened? Why did you call me?" I asked.

"Yesterday, I met one actor. Do Kyungsoo. Will he help me?" He asked.

"Are you out of your sense Chanyeol? He is a very popular actor." I scolded him.

Ever since Baekhyun left Chanyeol, he is gone crazy.

He tried dating many people.

Ok dating is a wrong word.

It is 'Friends with benefits' relationship.

But even that didn't help him. All the people whom he tried dating in that way included girls too. He used to tell them his love story and the girls used to cry after listening it.

"Yeah, so what. He can help me right." He asked again.

"I don't know." I replied with a poker face.

"Aish it's waste asking you. I'll ask him directly." He said.

I just hope that kyungsoo doesn't slap him infront of everyone. I do better go with him to handle the situation with anything goes wrong.

"Aah kyungsoo-shi. Can we meet..... Ya ok. I'll be there. Bye. Thank you." He already made a plan to meet him.

"I'll also come with you." I said.

"You? Why?" He asked.

"Umm.. he is my favorite actor. I just want to see him." I lied.

"Is it? Ok" he said.

**At the shooting spot...**

He called us to his shooting spot.

He was in middle of shooting. He asked us to wait for 15 min, so we sat there.

"Hi Chanyeol." He sat in front of us. I was just scared seeing him thinking of what will happen.

**Sehun's Imagination...**

"Kyungsoo.. will you help me in physically?" Chanyeol asked

Slap!!!

"Get lost" kyungsoo shouted.

**End of sehun's imagination**

Oh god, this guy will kill me along with him today.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-shi. This is my friend sehun" he smiled.

"I want to tell you something. It is a bit personal." He looked at me.

"Ok, I'll sit there." I stood and sat a bit far from there.

**Chanyeol Pov**

"I loved a guy 5 years ago. Now he is married." I said.

"Chanyeol" he tried to show sympathy.

" No, no. I don't want any sympathy. But I just want your help." I said.

"Help? What can I do?" He asked.

"Can you help me forget him? In physical relationship. No strings attached." I said.

I was surprised, he was not shocked. He was smiling.

"Ok" he said.

"Really??" I asked again.

"Yeah," He said.

"Thanks a lot, I'll see you soon. Just tell me when you are free." I said.

"Ok. I'll see you soon. Bye." He said.  
.  
.  
.  
"What happened??" Sehun asked.

"He said ok." I said.

"What???" He was shocked.

"Yeah." I said.

"You lucky ass" he smacked on my back.

**Kyungsoo Pov**

What did he just ask me. God.

But it's ok. I'll make him fall in love with me. I will see how he will not fall in love with me.

I'll invite him to dinner tonight.

"Hey Chanyeol, will you come to my home for dinner today." I called him

"Yeah sure baby boy." He said.

I just blushed at the way how he addressed me.

**Night 8:00pm**

I got ready wearing my white shirt and black tight leather jeans.

I made food for us both.

Ding Dong...

The bell rang and my heart started beating loudly.

I opened the door.

"Hello baby boy." He came in with a flower bouquet.

"Thank you." I said when he gave it to me.

"Come,the food is waiting for us." I laughed.

"You look gorgeous by the way." He said making me blush.

After the dinner

"The dinner is amazing, just like you." He smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled.

Oh God, he is such a big flirt.

We just sat in the living room.

"So Chanyeol....how is life?" I asked to start the conversation.

"Ya it's good. Pretty busy. You too must be pretty busy living life as an idol." He laughed.

"Haha yeah true." I smiled.

We both kept talking and talking for almost 3 hours and we realized that it's already 12.

"Oh I should be leave." He said looking into his watch.

"Y-you can stay here tonight, if you want." I said.

"Are you sure? You want to start from today itself?" He asked making me shock but I tried not showing on my face.

He came close to me and kissed on my lips.

I was shocked my his sudden move...

"Some other day baby boy. Will see you soon." He said and left.

I was just sitting on the seat where I was touching my lips where he placed his few minutes ago.

I was blushing thinking about it.

Very soon we became close.

We often used to hangout.

Used to spend nights together.

I just hopped he will fall in love with me soon.

News is already spread about me and Chanyeol dating.

God these people are soo jobless and idiots.

**Chanyeol Pov**

While I was sitting in my room in hospital and watch TV.

Breaking news!!!

"Goddamn!!"

Again about me and kyungsoo.

"Why don't you marry him?" Sehun asked who was sitting bedside me.

"No, I only love Baekhyun." I answered.

Yes, I still love him. I can't love anyone else.

"Listen Chanyeol. Don't act foolish. He is married now. He must be happy with his husband already. Kyungsoo-shi is a nice person. Listen to my words." He said.

Thaddd!!!

The door opened.

"You and kyungsoo are dating???" Kai barged in.

"No!! Why?" I was shocked seeing his angry face..

"What's with the news then?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" Why is he asking all of the sudden. It has been a long while that I met him and now all of the sudden he is asking me about me and kyungsoo.

"Answer me dammit" he shouted.

"He is just helping me to forget Baekhyun. That's it." I answered

"I love kyungsoo. Don't you dare hurt him." He said

What?? Since when?

"He never said anything about you." I said.

"I love him since one year, but he never accepted my love." He said.

"Whatever, don't break is heart. Understand" he said and went out closing the door with a loud bang.

"What Kai said just is true Chanyeol. You either marry him or leave him. Don't do this." Sehun said.

**Ring Ring!!**

"Ah kyungsoo!!.... Ok I'm coming"

"Kyungsoo called me, I'm going. Bye sehun" I said and left.

**At kyungsoo's house...**

"What happened? Why did you ask me to come?" I asked .

"We'll be going somewhere." He said.

"Ok" I replied.


	8. Broken Heart

****

**Chanyeol** **Pov**

Immediately I left to kyungsoo's house.

He was sitting on his couch biting his nails.

"Are you ok baby boy?" I asked which made him blush.

"Oh you are here. Come sit" he said.

"Why did you call me all of the sudden??" I asked.

"Should tell you something important" he said.

"OK, go ahead" I said.

"No, not here. Come let's go. You brought your car right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let's see"he said.

In confused state I gave my keys to him.

"Are you sure that you can drive?"I asked.

"Of course," he said and geared up his car and he drove really very fast that my heart pounced after 10 minutes.

"Kyungie, please slow down or else I'm gonna vomit," I begged.

He slowed down then and after 25 minutes we reached a place.

It's near a beautiful lake.

"Why did we come here?" I asked.

"To make love" he replied looking into my eyes.

"What??" I asked confusedly.

"Come" he pulled me to the back seat.

"Are you sure? What if someone sees? Your popularity will be ruined D.O" I said sarcastically.

"I don't care..." He said hugging me and unbuttoning my shirt and kissing me.

Even I Started kissing him and the whole car started becoming very hot though the weather outside is very cold.

In the middle of our heated moment...

"Chanyeol, I should say you something." He said.

"What?" I asked kissing me slowly on his neck and in between of his moans.

"I... I love you Chanyeol" he said.

I was shocked by his words.

"What? Did I hear something wrong? Come again." I said to make sure if I heard right.

"Ya, I love you Chanyeol" he said cupping my face and making me look into his eyes.

**No one's Pov**

"Are you mad???? Didn't we agreed that very first day that we won't fall in love with each other. Now what is this??" Chanyeol shouted.

"Chanyeol, please listen.." kyungsoo tried stopping Chanyeol who was about to get out of the car.

"Please what kyung?? You know in what situation I am. I explained you everything. But still.... Aaah nevermind. Thank you for what help you did till today. Good Bye" Chanyeol said and left the crying Kyungsoo in the car.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol....." Kyungsoo was crying and screaming Chanyeol's name from behind.

Kyungsoo cried and cried for a very long time looking at the picture of them in his mobile and fell asleep.

Chanyeol went a club and ordered beer and started drinking continuously and slept drunk

The club people had to call Sehun to take him back.

Since Chanyeol is a regular costumer over there, they know that they should call to Sehun if he drinks and falls over there.

Sehun immediately went there and took Chanyeol back home.

He woke after 5 hours of sleeping.

"Where is kyungsoo? Why did you drink? What happened?" Sehun started attacking Chanyeol with questions.

"Stop...aaah my head" Chanyeol caught his head in pain.

"Oh wait. Luhan sent some soup for you." Sehun brought the soup which Luhan made.

Chanyeol drank it.

"Now are you ok?" Sehun asked

He nodded his head.

"Ok. Now tell me what happened." He asked again.

"Nothing really big. He proposed me. I said no. That's it." Chanyeol said.

"That's it?? What do you mean by that's it. He is missing since last night. His manager was calling on your phone." Sehun said worriedly.

"I don't know. He took me to that lake. I left him with his car over there, I took a taxi and came back." Chanyeol said.

"How can you leave him alone like that Chanyeol????" Sehun shouted.

**Ring Ring!!**

Sehun's phone rang.

"Kai!!" Sehun said looking at the callers name which made both of them surprise.

"Hello!! Kai, we don't know where kyungsoo is. We are searching. If you called to ask about his whereabouts, we don't know yet." Sehun said as he picked the call.

"He is with me." Kai said.

"What?? Where are you? Where did you find him?" Sehun asked in astonishment.

"I found him unconscious near my house" Kai said.

"Near your house???" Both sehun and Chanyeol were shocked.

"Yeah. And tell to that Park Chanyeol to not come infront of my eyesight if he wants to stay alive." Kai said and cut the call.

"What happened?" Chanyeol asked.

"Why do you even care😏?" Sehun asked.

"Just tell me dammit" Chanyeol shouted.

"He is with Kai. He found him near his house. Now let him be for his own good. Atleast Kai will take care of him." Sehun said and Chanyeol remained quite.

"Can I see him?" He asked after a while.

"No, not now. Kai will kill you if he sees you now. We'll see after everything calms down." Sehun said.

"And I'll be going. I left my appointments to Luhan and came to check you." Sehun said.

"Ok. You go, I'll be fine." Chanyeol said.

**Meanwhile....**

**Kai's house**

"Where am I?" Kyungsoo woke up catching his head in pain.

"You are in my house" Kai came in with a cup of coffee..

"You????Why am I here in your house? Did you kidnap me??" He was scared.

"And m-my clothes.....Aaaaaaaa-aaaah" he screamed making Kai close his ears.

"Wait calm down."Kai was trying to make him calm.

"No you stupid. What did you do to me" he started crying and throwing things on Kai.

"I found you unconscious you dimwit,"he said making kyungsoo stop from throwing things at him.

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I was going to home and I found you unconscious in your car. So I immediately brought you to my house, and you were burning with fever so I had to remove your shirt to cool your body temperature. I like but that doesn't mean I would do something to you without your permission." Kai said making kyungsoo look at him with his eyes wide.

"I...I'm sorry. And Thank You" he said with his head bent down.

"That's ok. That bastard doesn't deserve you." He said in anger.

"You....you know Chanyeol???"he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, ofcourse. We are classmates." He said.

"So, you are a doctor??" He asked again in surprise.

"Yeah Mr.Do Kyungsoo. What did you think? Just stalking you is my business??" He smirked.

"No, it's not like that. I never thought about that. Nevermind." Kyungsoo said ruffling his hair.

"Breakfast is ready... Will you join?" Kai asked.

"Umm...." He was hesitanting.

"I don't cook bad" Kai laughed.

"Haha it's like that. Ok I'll join you" d.o smiled.

"By the way what is your name 😅?" He asked rubbing his nape.

"Kim Jongin. You can call me Kai"he said.

"Kai-shi can I ask you a question?" Kyungsoo asked while they are having their breakfast.

"Firstly don't call me kai-shi. Just call me Kai. And yeah, ask me what ever you want."Kai said.

"What do you like in me? And when did you fall for me??" He asked.

"Hmm nice question!!!" he said after having the last bite of his breakfast and wiping his mouth.

"Our houses are just few blocks apart. I saw you in the departmental store one day, and I don't really know how.... But I fell for you that very moment. Later I came to know that you are an actor. I didn't know earlier because I don't watch movies often. And since then I always tried talking with you, but you took me for a pervert stalker." He laughed.

"Mianhae" kyungsoo apologized.

"Haha that's ok. I understand that. Actors like you will have stalkers. It's not your mistake to take me as one." He said.

"Will you mind if I ask you to go out with me now??" Kai asked which made d.o shock and surprise.

"I thought if I ask you the same, you would think wrong as I just had an bad incident with Chanyeol, so I am asking you out." Kyungsoo said.

"Aniyo. I actually should thank him, because of him we both could finally talk" Kai laughed.

"And..... what was that? Was that a YES???" Kai jumped in happiness and hugged D.O.

**Later,**

**After few days....**

**BREAKING NEWS**

**ACTOR DO KYUNGSOO OFFICIALLY ANNOUNCED ABOUT HIS RELATIONSHIP STATUS.**

**KYUNGSOO : I'M DATING A SUCCESSFUL DOCTOR, MR.KIM JONGIN. WE'LL BE MARRYING SOON. WE'LL LET YOU KNOW FURTHER DETAILS.**

"Successful my ass" Chanyeol who was watching the news offed the TV and threw the remote aside and laid on his bed.

He was very stressed out after a hectic week and he finally got a holiday today and he wants to take rest but the news just spoiled his mood.

He went to his refrigerator and took out few bottles of beer and whiskey to drink.

After a few hours he was completely drunk and was lying on his bed asleep.

**Ring Ring!!!**

He ignored it until it's noise started irritating him.

"Sir we urgently need you!!!" a nurse from the hospital called.

"It's my holiday today. I'm not in a condition to do any sort of operation" he said and cut the call.

**Ring Ring...**

The phone rang again.

"Sir there is no other doctor available today. They are out of reach. Please sir, it's an emergency. It's a pregnancy case. The baby will die. The person is crying in pain." the nurse said.

Chanyeol hesitantly accepted.

He rushed to the hospital without even changing his clothes.

"Aaaa~aaah" the patient was crying in pain.

"It's a male pregnancy case??" Chanyeol asked the nurse in surprise.

"Yes sir. One old lady brought him here. We used to handle it if it was a normal delivery. But it's a male delivery and also it's complicated. The baby is stuck inside." the nurse said.

He wore his coat, gloves and mask and got ready for the operation.

"Ok!! Let me check." He said as he barged inside the operation theater and froze in shock.


	9. Baekhyun's Baby?

                                                                               

 

**Chanyeol Pov**

I hesitatingly reached the hospital.  
I was in no mood to perform any operations, but due to continuous calls from the hospital I had to go.

When I reached the hospital, I heard a male groaning in pain.

"Male pregnancy case?", I asked.

"Yes sir." The nurse replied.

I entered into the operation theater thinking who it might be and was all shocked seeing the person who was crying in pain on the operation bed.

"B-baekhyun" I said in shock.

Seeing me utter his name he looked at me and was shocked.

"Ch-Chanyeol" even he stuttered in shock.

I was just frozen in shock seeing him there after a year that to in this situation.

"Sir, shall we start?" I came into senses when the nurse called me.

"Y-yes" I replied.

He was just looking at my face.

"Don't worry, you and your baby will be alright." I assured him.

I was sober though I drank a lot after seeing Baekhyun here.

My hands were shivering while I was performing the operation.

After 3 hours, the baby is out.

Both Baekhyun and baby are safe.

Twins!!!

The girl was looking very pretty just like baek. Her eyes, nose, lips everything were pretty just like Baek's.

The boy surprisingly looked like me, mainly his ears.

Coincidence or maybe his husband too has big ears. Who knows!!!

I took the babies and gave it to Baekhyun. He took them carefully and was looking at them in awe.

"Thank you" is all what he said.

I smiled and walked out immediately to my cabin.

Baekhyun is pregnant??

Baekhyun is pregnant??

Baekhyun is pregnant??

This was all that was processing in mind.

That too within just a year of his marriage.

He must have forgotten me and happily enjoyed his married life.

But...but, where is his husband?  
Who is that old lady who admitted him?

He doesn't look happy.

He only loves me and nobody else.

He is only mine.

I immediately got up from the chair I was sitting and rushed to the room in which baek was there.

But he wasn't there, so I started checking in each room for him but I couldn't find him.

"Where is the patient?" I asked the nurse.

"He left sir." She replied.

"He left??" I asked in shock.

"Yes sir, we tried stopping him but he didn't listen to us. He forcefully left the hospital with the two kids." She said.

"Any details about him? His address or phone number?" I asked.

"No sir" she replied.

"Aaaah damn" I said hitting the wall.

I left the hospital and took my car and started back to my home.

I dialed to Sehun.

 **Sehun**  : Yo Chanyeol, wassup?

 **Chanyeol**  : I saw Baekhyun.

 **Sehun**  : what?? When? where? how?

He started flooding me with questions.

 **Chanyeol**  : in the hospital. He- he was pregnant. I did his operation. It was twins.

 **Sehun**  : woahh jinjaaa.

 **Chanyeol**  : hmm

 **Sehun**  : ok, where are you now? I'll come to meet you.

 **Chanyeol**  : I'm on my way back to home.

 **Sehun**  : ok I'm coming. Bye

 **Chanyeol**  : ok Bye

Later,

I reached home.

After 1/2 hr sehun came.

"Yahh really was that Baekhyun?" He asked to make me more annoyed.

"Yes, I'm not blind. It was Byun Baekhyun, my ex-lover" I replied.

"Ok Ok. So where is he now? How is he?" He asked.

"I don't know. I did the operation and went to my cabin, by the time I came back he disappeared." I said.

"Oh that's sad." Sehun said.

"But since we know that he is here, we can search for him" I said.

"Are you mad? You want to die in the hands of his husband?" Sehun asked.

"His husband didn't come with him. Which husband leaves during the delivery of his partner." I asked.

"Maybe he is out somewhere and could not come. He is married Chanyeol. You should forget him." Sehun said.

"Never ever. At least till my heart beats." I said.

**Ring Ring!!!**

I got a phone call from my sister.

"What?" I asked as I picked the call.

" *Sob* *sob*" on the other side. She is crying??

"Noona? What happened?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Omma..." Sh said crying.

"Omma?? What happened to omma? Tell fast" I asked.

"Omma met with an accident. He situation is very critical. She is asking for you. She is not agreeing for the operation until you come" she cried.

"I'm coming" I said and cut the call and hurried to the hospital.

"What happened? " Sehun came behind me running.

"Omma met with an accident. We should go immediately" I said taking the car.

We both rushed immediately.

"Omma..." I went inside crying.

"Chanyeol- you came" my mom cried.

Her situation looked very critical

"Start the operation immediately" I shouted.

Even me and Sehun got ready for the operation.

After a long time, she was out of danger.

We shifted her to ICU to keep under our observation.

She was still unconscious.

Today is really very hectic day.  
More than hectic it was shocking.

First Baekhyun, now omma.

"You ok yeol?" Sehun came as he wrapped his hand around my shoulder and neck.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said.

"I know it's too much to take after what happened today." He said.

"Come let's go. Omma is conscious now" he said and we both went in.

"Omma" I went and hugged her crying.

"Yeollie, you won't come to see me till I die" she asked.

"On a don't talk like that. Please" I cried.

"Promise me that you will come back home" she asked.

"Ommaaa" I whined.

"Promise me" she said again.

"Ok, promise" I said keeping my hand in hers.

"That's my baby." She smiled.

The next day we shifted my things back to our home.

After a week,

I got my hair cut which was long and like a nest till now.

"Woah Chanyeol it's you?" Sehun asked.

"Shutup" I punched him.

"Chanyeol" my dad called.

"Ok wait I'll come back" I said to Sehun and went to my dad who was sitting out.

"So you decided to come back home?" He asked.

"Nae appa" I replied.

"Ok Good. Since you are back home now. I don't want you to be like how you were when you were alone. Understand?" He asked

"N-nae" I said.

"Go and have a holiday for change. Go wherever you want" he said.

"O-ok"I said with my head still bent down.

Then I went back to my room.

"What did he say?" Sehun asked as I entered the room.

"He told me to go any other place for a holiday so that I'll have a change." I said.

"Yehet.... Vacation....Yippee" sehun started jumping.

"Me alone....To have peace of mind" I said

"Yaaaah, that's unfair....let's go together." He cried.

"What about Luhan?" He asked.

"Oh yeah😅...I forgot about him." He laughed.

"Ok you go alone and enjoy" he said.

"And by the way where did you decide to go?" He asked.

"Jeju islands" I replied.

"Woah awesome, me and Lu should go once."

"So when will you be leaving?" Sehun asked.

"Tomorrow"

"Ok enjoy. I'll be leaving, Lu is waiting for me. Happy Journey" Sehun said and left.

I packed my bag.

**Next day**

I was on my way to Jeju.

Within 1hr I reached.

I went to the hotel I booked.

The room was looking great with the beach view.

Evening I decided to go out to the convenience store to buy some food.

I went and took some ramen and went to the bill counter.

"1500 won sir" the guy in counter said.

"Baekhyun?" I said in surprise.

I looked at me in shock and again started doing his work.

"Baekhyun I'm calling you." I said once again.

"Sir please give your bill, the customers in the line are waiting" he said.

I paid him the bill and waited outside eating my ramen until the store closes.

Finally at 10:30 pm he came out.

He saw me but ignored and started walking.

"Baek, hey wait" I started running behind him.

Finally I could catch him after 5 min of chase.

"Wait, why are you running from me?" I asked.

He didn't respond. He was not looking at me.

How much ever I called there was no response.

"Baek, why the hell aren't you talking" I asked shaking him.

"What do you want??" He shouted finally.

"I came here to jeju so that you can't find me in seoul, now you even came to Jeju. Why Chanyeol???" He shouted and started crying.

"Hey why are you crying? Come sit here" I made him sit on the bench near by.

"I just came here for a holiday. I didn't know that you will be in Jeju" I said.

He smirked.

"Why are you in Jeju? And why are you working in a convenience store? Where are your kids?" I started asking him.

"Why do you care? You didn't care back then. Why do you care now?" He asked.

"Woah you say I never cared about you??" I asked in surprise.

"I...I didn't know that you were getting married that day. I was unconscious." I said.

"It's ok yeol, it's over now. Go" he said.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. You come with me, I'll take care of you and your kids. Leave your husband. I know you still love me.....only me" I said.

"What about the kids? Whom should I introduce them as their kids later?" He asked

"Me..I will be their dad." I said.

"Huh... Nevermind" he smirked.

"Where is your husband? Heechul right" I asked.

"None of your business" he said.

"Don't try to hide from me baek. Did he leave you??" I asked.

"No, I left him" he said.


	10. Baekchul?

                                                                

 

**Baekhyun POV**

"Where is your husband? Heechul right" he asked.

"None of your business" I said.

"Don't try to hide from me baek. Did he leave you??" He asked in a demanding voice

"No, I left him" I said.

"What?? But why?" He asked.

"What happened Baekhyun? Please tell me?" He cried.

"That day you gave me 6 hrs time to call you right... But my phone was seized by my dad and Heechul. They locked me in a room. After a while when they went out my hyung helped me in coming out. I immediately ran and came to your house, they told me that you all are at your sister's wedding , so I came there running. But you locked yourself in room. I waited for soo long. Sehun told me to go home and he told he'll call me when you wake.

But when I went home my dad came to know that I went to meet you. He immediately arranged for my wedding the very next day, but I still managed to text Luhan to inform you. But you didn't come and the wedding happened. I don't know why, but I didn't protest that day, maybe because I was angry that you didn't care even after knowing that it's my wedding and you did not come to stop it.

Later I realized I can't stay with him, I only belong to you .   
So, I secretly ran out with all my things. I realized that I forgot my medical license and all certificates in home, and I can't go back.

I was still angry on you, so I thought I will come to meet you after a while.

So I just worked in a cafe near by. I used to stay in that old lady's house for rent

One day, as usual while I went to work I had severe headache and u fainted.

One of my co-worker immediately took me to hospital.

Then the doctor said that I-I was pregnant. I cried a lot.

I felt like coming to your embrace.

But then I saw the flashing news   
 _ **'Actor Do Kyungsoo and famous surgeon Park Chanyeol are dating now'.**_

It broke my heart. I was crying hysterically.

I understood that you moved on and it's only me who was still loving you.

My house owner was a kind lady. She took a great care of me.

That day when I met you after a year..... in this condition, I didn't knew if I should be happy or not.

I didn't know what to do...I felt I couldn't face you, so I came to Jeju islands hoping you won't find me, but unfortunately you came here too, I don't know how you found about me." I said while tears are falling from my eyes.

"Firstly me and kyungsoo were not dating. It was just a misunderstanding. He is with Kai now if you didn't see the latest news.  
W-well that day I came running to your room and nurse said you left. I tried a lot in searching you, but then my sister called crying that my mom met with an accident. It was a really sad day but i was happy that you both are safe. I decided to go back home  after seeing you with two kids.

I thought one day I'll make you mine, but again I felt maybe you are happy enough with your husband that you got two twins. My dad suggested me to go one holiday for a peace of mind. So I just came here for a holiday and i saw you here. I was myself surprised seeing you here."Chanyeol said.

"Ok" I said plainly.

"What do you mean by just simply telling ok?? What about your kids Baekhyun. Didn't you ever think about their future?? I know you are not with him, but you should think about your kids future too" he said furiously

"O-our kids Chanyeol" I said.

"What are you talking??" He said in confusion not knowing the truth.

"They are not mine and Heechul's fruits of love, but they are yours and mine" I said looking at the ground not having the strength to look into his eyes.


	11. CHANBAEK'S BABIES

**Chanyeol Pov**

"O-our kids??" I asked in shock.

"Yes, I left Heechul the very next day of our marriage. I didn't let him lay even a single finger on me. I'm only yours Chanyeol....only yours" he said sobbing and covering his face with his small palms.

I hugged him immediately.

"I'm sorry Baekhyun, I'm really sorry. Now I realize how foolish I was then. I'm sorry for not being with you at the most critical moment of your life. I'm so sorry." I cried hugging him.

I wiped his tears and kissed on his forehead.

"C-can I see our kids?" I asked.

"Yeah of course" he replied shyly.

We both went to the house he was staying.

It was a pretty small one. I looked at him with a sad face. Because of me he had to suffer a lot.

"That's ok Chanyeol, it's comfortable though it's small" he said.

Inside the room were our two newly born babies sleeping peacefully.

I looked at Baekhyun's face. He was smiling.

"Can I take them into my hands?" I asked shyly.

He went to the babies, lifted them carefully and gave one to me and he was holding the other.

"O-ours kids" I said and started crying kissing her.

We placed the kids back in their beds.

"Thank you Baekhyun, thank you very much. I love you soo much.... I'm really very very sorry again" I cried.

"That's ok Chanyeol. I hope we are together again" he said hugging me back.

"Yeah damnit, I love you still as much as I loved you back them or actually even more. This distance between us never reduced my love for you. I-" I was about to say when the plump lips which I missed all these months suddenly stopped me.

"You need not explain anymore Chanyeol, I love you" he said and I kissed him again.

"Did you name them?" I asked.

"Not yet."he said.

"Cool, let's think of some names for them" I said hugging him and he was looking at my face smiling.

"Umm...how about Park Chun-hei for the girl and Park Ji Hoo for the boy" he asked.

"As you like baby....if you liked them, it's a yes from me" I said and kissed his cute nose

"Ahh chunhei-yaa, jihoo-yaaa, appa and omma will love you forever" I said kissing them both and Baekhyun was hugging me from behind.

"Shall we marry Chanyeol?" He asked suddenly.

**In Church**

I was standing excitedly waiting for my prince to arrive. Beside me were my friends who came immediatly when I called them.

Yeah we are going to marry in Jeju Islands.

"Yaaah, where is he ?? How long will it take??" I asked for the nth time.

"He is coming, be patient and stop eating my brain." sehun said.

Even my mom and dad came. We called Baekhyun's parents too, but only his omma and hyung came. His appa didn't come. Baekhyun felt sad a bit, but later he was fine.

My mom and his mom were taking care of our children.  
How lucky they are, they got to see their parents wedding 😂.

  
And then arrived my prince for whom I was waiting impatiently. He was more handsome today. I was almost drooling.

He came and stood beside me.

I opened my arm for him to interlock with mine.

The priest said the vows and we happily agreed with it and then he said,

"You may now kiss your bride" and I immediately fell on him and attacked him with my lips. Everyone started laughing and Baekhyun covered his lips with shy.

I hugged him tightly,

" I love you Baekhyun, I love you soo much" I said.

"I love you too Chanyeol, I love you to the moon and back" he hugged me back.

                  
                **Happy Ending**  
  
  



End file.
